Hide
by AmyLight95
Summary: Boruto es capturado sin saber claramente las intenciones de ello. Pero no está solo, con la aparición de Mitsuki más que un alivio, solo logrará que el encierro tenga un aire más desalentador. La condición de Mitsuki no correspondía al que conocía, su mirada era diferente... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? MitsuBoru implícito.
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Shonen ai (BorutoxMitsuki)

 **Advertencia:** Cambios de contexto con el canon del manga/anime. Podría decirse que se trata de un semi UA, o sea, no habrá cambios de personalidades (o al menos procuraré sostener ese detalle) y el universo sigue siendo ninja, solamente algunas cosas serán tocadas para encajar con la historia.

 **N/A:** Habiendo tan pocos fanfics MitsuBoru en el fandom, (que cada vez demuestra ser un ship con gran potencial) tenía que hacer justicia intentando hacer uno, aunque es la primera vez que escribo para este género o formato.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pero sí a Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

La dura superficie del suelo fue lo primero que sintió Boruto cuando despertó, y por esa razón bastaba para confundirlo ¿Qué hacía en este sitio? Se preguntó mientras se enderezaba lentamente con cierta molestia en sus músculos luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en el suelo, inexplicablemente en sus manos se encontraban incrustadas unas barras metálicas en cada palma, pero se concentró primero en su alrededor. Sus ojos recorrieron para deducir en qué clase de lugar se encontraba.

Las paredes eran opacas producto de la humedad, había poca iluminación gracias a un foco gastado situado en el techo, se podía apreciar una pequeña rejilla como conducto de ventilación, una cama que no prometía comodidad y una puerta, que por supuesto estaba sellada.

Claro que estaba despojado de sus armas ninjas, sin embargo un ninja hábil como Boruto era capaz de manejar varios elementos y una buena elaboración de estrategias a estas alturas, con el rasengan podía derribar esa puerta con facilidad. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía efectuar esa dicha técnica, ni siquiera el kage bunshin que servía de refuerzo, de hecho, no podía hacer el uso del chakra, sus reservas se encontraban totalmente bloqueadas.

Cayó rendido apoyando su espalda contra la pared, de nuevo regresó su mirada hacia sus palmas, debió suponer que se trataría de esas barras que impedían el recorrido del flujo de chakra. En un vano intento de extraerlos, bastó para hacerlo sentir aún más vulnerable de lo que estaba. El escalofrío que recorría con solo tener contacto con ese objeto, fue solo una advertencia.

Era un secuestro bien elaborado.

* * *

Intentó derribar la puerta, gritar a sus captores, llamar totalmente la atención, sin recibir respuestas de ningún tipo.

Boruto reflexionó lo que había pasado aquella vez que todo se oscureció, recordó que había escapado de su casa luego de discutir con su padre por no presentarse en el cumpleaños de su madre. Boruto no pudo soportarlo más y huyó luego de enfrentarse con su padre. Quería estar solo, así que se alejó lo más rápido posible, lo suficiente como para que su padre no lo rastreara. Su práctica a las escondidas con los clones de su padre era una actividad que le estaba rindiendo frutos para este tipo de situaciones. Y justo cuando estaba seguro de que la presencia de su padre no estaba allí, sintió un golpe seco en el cuello y solo hasta ahí podía recordar.

Su consuelo era que quizás en estos momentos su padre estaba armando un escuadrón con los mejores ninjas de la aldea para encontrarlo, incluso él mismo se impulsaría a buscarlo por tierra y mar a su hijo.

" _Te odio"_

La seguridad de Boruto se desvaneció en ese preciso momento, era un recuerdo desalentador, ya que eso le había dicho a su padre esa misma noche.

Trató de mantener la calma en estos momentos, no iba a dejar que esto lo desestabilizara mentalmente, necesitaba fuerzas para luchar e intentar escapar cuando se presentara la oportunidad. Porque si lo secuestraron, por algo será. Se concentró en la puerta esperando que esa pequeña oportunidad se presentara.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió, Boruto contempló la figura de un hombre, solo podía apreciar eso, una figura irreconocible desde su perspectiva gracias a la filtración de la luz del exterior. Boruto en un repentino arranque de ira, se abalanzó contra el sujeto, pero este lo apartó fácilmente lanzándolo contra la pared. Boruto apretó sus parpados por el duro golpe, escuchó cómo arrojaban algo en el suelo y la puerta se cerró.

Boruto abrió sus ojos llenos de ira y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, golpeándolo como lo hacía antes, tratando de llamar la atención de ese sujeto, pero de nuevo fue en vano. Soltando algunas maldiciones al respecto, y jadeando de rabia.

De pronto sintió algo tras suyo.

Estaba tan cegado de la ira que no se percató la presencia de alguien más.

 _Así que por esa razón la puerta se abrió_ , pensó. Boruto se volteó lentamente para encarar es presencia a pesar de la poca luminosidad, tan pronto supo quién era sus ojos se ampliaron. De pronto se sintió confundido pero a la vez, con un inexplicable sentimiento de alivio al saber que se trataba de él.

— ¡Mitsuki! —

Dio un paso adelante hasta que el aludido se enderezó. Boruto se obligó a detenerse abruptamente, desconcertado.

Aparentemente el chico que se encontraba frente a él se trataba de Mitsuki, sin duda. Pero su semblante y esencia era diferente. Mitsuki se veía confundido, fuera de sí mismo, tan desorientado como él o incluso más. Esos ojos dorados que siempre lo miraban con extraña curiosidad, se encontraban decaídos, como si hubiese despertado de un coma.

— ¿Mitsuki? — repitió Boruto con contrariedad, sin ningún rastro de emoción como lo había llamado reciénteme. Inclinandose frente a él para examinarlo con detenimiento.

— ¿Mitsuki… huh? — respondió este sin salir de su ensimismamiento y con algo de dificultad, sin comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Boruto rió levemente, algo contradictorio ya que se estaba desesperando.

— ¡No estoy para bromas Mitsuki! — Exclamó Boruto frunciendo el ceño — ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Mitsuki tardó un poco en procesar esa pregunta para hacerle otra de la misma manera, confundido.

— Mitsuki… así que es así como me llamo — se planteó.

Boruto sintió como si no pudiera asimilar lo que estaba presenciando, sintiendo como si el mundo retumbara con ecos distantes del espacio. Boruto se enderezó dándole la espalda, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como si su cerebro actuara involuntariamente descendiendo a la realidad.

Recorrió hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la pared y dejó caer su frente ahí, no tenía puesta la banda ninja de Konoha para amortiguar el golpe, así que su frente había impactado duramente regresándole a sí mismo. Encerrado, con un futuro incierto y Mitsuki sin recordarlo.

Un duro golpe contra la pared no se comparaba con la realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** bueno, al menos sé que algunos lo leyeron (?) Pero bueno, esto es un desahogo para este ship y está dedicado para las que les gusten al igual que a mí. Sí, sé que estamos en una especie de declive por el último episodio en donde aparentemente Mitsuki "shippea al BoruSara", y digo aparentemente ya que si nos ponemos a pensar, este comenta que hacen buena pareja, un buen par, no lo sentí con aires románticos. Y Boruto y Sarada lo negaron ya que son tercos para aceptar que se llevan bien o quizás lo malinterpretaron y es por eso se sonrojaron jajaja y tampoco es que hayan salido fanarts japoneses últimamente, lo cual confirma que solo el fandom occidental se lo tomó de esa forma. Además el sonrojo no delata del todo en realidad, me acordé cuando Rin le decía a Obito que hacia buen amigo con Kakashi, y este se sonroja negándolo tercamente y esto pasa en el manga, y también en el animé ocurren con escenas exclusivas de Pierrot.

En fin, solo son trolleadas de pierrot, prefiero esperar tranquilamente lo que vaya a pasar, pero prefiero pruebas contundentes antes de sacar conclusiones (admito que principio estaba media depre y casi mandaba a la mierda todo xD pero lo superé). Bueno, tampoco es que piense que el MitsuBoru vaya a ser canon pero no creo que Mitsuki shippee al BoruSara, después de todo lo que se vio, dudo que quiera dejar ir a Boruto tan fácilmente, y menos si se ve que apenas conoce a Sarada, por ahora (?) xD

Y este es mi pie para retirarme, disfruten del capítulo 2.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, al menos en los cálculos de Boruto. Ya que sin rastros del exterior, se le dificultaba contemplar el día y la noche, sin embargo no parecía importarle, en estos momentos se encontraba en un proceso que le conduciría a una profunda depresión.

Después de su encuentro con Mitsuki, Boruto permaneció distante y solo había silencio. A partir de conocer la supuesta amnesia de Mitsuki, decidió no hablar más con él, porque simplemente sería inútil intentarlo, él ni siquiera sabía quién era, y tampoco se quería armar un delirio en su cabeza, porque para empezar, ¿cómo había terminado aquí también? ¿Acaso se trataba del Mitsuki que conocía? o simplemente se trataba de una réplica para jugar con su mente. Porque lo más lógico sería que Mitsuki en estos momentos estaba a salvo en Konoha, con Sarada y los demás, no atrapado con él. Le resultaba imposible creer que quieran secuestrar a Mitsuki también, Boruto era el hijo del Hokage con sangre de los clanes más poderosos, con un poder único en su ojo derecho, que probablemente sea por ese poder de su ojo la razón del secuestro. No obstante, Mitsuki era hijo de un tal Orochimaru, quizás era un ninja poderoso, incluso más que él, pero qué ganarían con eso. Boruto estaba seguro que esa noche del secuestro se encontraba totalmente solo, excepto por ese misterioso captor que salió de la nada.

Nada tenía sentido, y teniendo en cuenta la condición de Mitsuki, sería inútil averiguarlo.

De pronto Boruto sintió como una corriente extraña recorría por su cuerpo, un calambre desde los pies hasta la nuca. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como correspondía a sus órdenes, Boruto no tardó mucho en determinar con pánico lo que se trataba.

Parálisis.

Boruto movió sus ojos hacia Mitsuki, este permanecía relajado en el otro extremo observándolo en silencio con displicencia.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, y el mismo misterioso sujeto ingresó, Boruto recorría con la mirada examinando al posible captor, se notaba que era un ninja, y lo vio con una máscara puesta que Boruto reconoció que se trataba de esos que usaba el AMBU. No podría deducir de quien se trataba con exactitud, pero al menos se daba una idea de que se trataba de alguien que estuvo en algún tiempo en Konoha. Para la sorpresa de Boruto, el sujeto se inclinó frente a él, el joven estando paralizado, estaba a merced de lo que podrían hacerle, sin capacidad de defenderse. El sujeto extrajo una jeringa lo cual hizo que el pánico invadiera al joven, y le introdujo la pequeña aguja en el cuello de Boruto en donde recorría un extraño líquido.

Lo que le sorprendió es que el sujeto no haya repetido el acto con Mitsuki, simplemente luego de esto, su captor se retiró y de nuevo el silencio reinó.

Pasaron unos minutos después cuando el cuerpo de Boruto volvió a reaccionar, pero en vez de alegría por recuperar el control de sí mismo, se tocó la zona del cuello preguntándose qué clase de sustancia le habían introducido, le angustiaba la idea de que se tratara de alguna clase de experimento o alguna forma de dejarle secuelas en el futuro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? — dijo mirando con soslayo a Mitsuki, este solo lo observaba con seriedad, de hecho, sus ojos no perdían la vista de él, y Boruto lo sabía, desvió su mirada y golpeó la puerta con su puño una y otra vez.

Pues claro, él tiene la sangre Uzumaki y Hyuuga corriendo por sus venas, se sentía estúpido por solo planteárselo, incluso podrían usarlo como una herramienta para atacar la aldea y esto solo era el comienzo.

Los nudillos se desgarraban, pero eso no parecía importarle a Boruto más que la humillación de no poder hacer nada al respecto, y la sangre que emanaba solo servía de consuelo para dejar un rastro. Él estaba allí, encerrado, todos tenían que saberlo, tenían que rastrearlo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — oyó la voz de Mitsuki, pero Boruto parecía no inmutarse.

— No es de tu incumbencia — respondió con voz apretada sin detener su frustración

— Pero podrías lastimarte

Boruto aumentó la intensidad de los golpes, no quería escucharlo.

— ¡A nadie le importa, a ti no debería importarte! — exclamó iracundo y con eso se detuvo mientras jadeaba — ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy, así que no te metas en mis asuntos…!

Silencio. Boruto apretó los dientes con rabia, el encierro estaba cayendo sobre él, junto con su cordura.

— Te equivocas

Esas palabras retumbaron repentinamente en los oídos Boruto. Intrigado se giró hacia a él mirándolo con desconcierto, esperando a que este continuara.

Mitsuki le sonrió de la misma forma que Boruto recordaba cuando lo conoció, o cuando simplemente le sonreía cada día como si esa expresión estuviera destinado solo para él.

— Tú eres el sol…

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche no sería como tal sin las estrellas y sobre todo la luna iluminándolo, los tres chicos pertenecientes al equipo de Konohamaru se encontraban sobre el monte de los Hokages, precisamente sobre el Nanadaime, mientras contemplaban las estrellas luego de una ardua misión.

— Esto es agradable — comentó Sarada abrazando sus rodillas

— Es verdad, es bueno que la luz de la luna brille para iluminar la noche dattebasa — dijo Boruto.

— Tonto, la luna no tiene luz propia, se debe a la posición del sol que se lo refleja.

Boruto soltó un bufido y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes se despejaban revelando así la luna llena, Boruto tuvo el impulso de entrecerrar sus ojos por la luz, era más brillante que nunca, y por alguna extraña razón, desde los acontecimientos de ghost, Boruto había adoptado la costumbre de mirar el cielo oscuro en especial cuando era luna llena antes de dormir, sobre todo por el tema del poder de su ojo, lo ayudaba a reflexionar, también recordó cuando sus padres le comentaron como había sido su primer beso, era cursi y frente a la luna llena también… y ahora que lo pensaba, muchas cosas se relacionaban con la luna, se preguntó por qué no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle antes.

— En otras palabras… — Boruto oyó la tranquila voz de Mitsuki — la luna solo sería otra esfera opaca si no fuera por la luz del sol…

Boruto se volteó encontrándose con la mirada de Mitsuki, este estaba sentado al lado suyo por supuesto, con el brazo apoyado en su rodilla flexionada en una posición bastante cómoda, lo observaba como si lo contemplara desde hace un buen rato, Boruto se preguntó hace cuanto Mitsuki lo estaba observando, probablemente desde antes de aquella declaración suya. Mitsuki tenía una manera tan extraña de expresarse, Boruto volteó su mirada hacia otro lado.

Desde que Boruto conoció a Mitsuki, pensó que era alguien raro, aun así fue amigable con él, incluso se acostumbró a su compañía a pesar de que a veces decía cosas extrañas. A lo que lo llevó a recordar aquella noche luego de discutir con su padre, Mitsuki no solo había revelado conocer la identidad de "ghost", sino que también le comentó que estaba comprobando si él era el sol.

Nunca pudo comprobar a qué se refería con eso, pero quizás eso explicaba la razón por la que Mitsuki siempre quería estar… acompañándolo y solo con él.

" _Quiero verte de cerca"_

Con el simple hecho de pensarlo, le aterraba saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

— ¡E-es hora de irme! — se levantó de pronto, Sarada enarcó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de Boruto.

— ¿Tan pronto? —

— Sí, es que mi mamá se pondrá furiosa si llego tarde — usó su escusa poco convencional, y saltó desde su sitio sin despedirse y después siguió brincando tejado tras tejado, mientras que en su cabeza solo pensaba estar lo más lejos posible.

* * *

" _Boruto…"_

Abrió de pronto sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Mitsuki, estaba tan cerca de él que lo asustó y se cayó de la cama.

— ¿P-pero qué rayos? – exclamó aturdido.

Boruto durmió en la cama ya que inexplicablemente Mitsuki no lo necesitaba así que el rubio se lo tomó con naturalidad, pese a que Mitsuki tuviera amnesia (o algo así), no había demostrado alguna razón para desconfiar hasta hace unos momentos.

Boruto tragó saliva, ya que Mitsuki lo observaba de esa manera extraña que lo hacía sentirse pequeño, con esos ojos peculiares que siempre estaban sobre él.

— Tu nombre… puedo recordarlo — sonrió acercándose a él mientras Boruto comenzaba a sentirse… acorralado?— Boruto… - le dijo lentamente, y el susodicho amplió sus ojos.

Lo cierto es que Boruto no se había presentado nuevamente hacia Mitsuki. Sin embargo, una clara mezcla de sentimientos le revolvía el estómago. La amnesia de Mitsuki transformaba su dolor en ira, un sentimiento de impotencia que estuvo reprimiendo desde que llegó a este agujero. Recordándole lo solo que estaba.

Boruto gruñó y lo tomó de la túnica acercándolo frente a él, así podría ver el enojo en sus ojos. Todo lo confundía, sobretodo él. Mitsuki se mostraba levemente sorprendido por el cambio repentino de Boruto.

— ¡Estoy harto de tus juegos! — Exclamó irritado — ¡Claro que me conoces! Así que no me creo que haya sido una casualidad de que estés aquí conmigo, ¿cómo es que llegaste a este sitio? ¡Responde!

Boruto recordó claramente cuando Mitsuki lo observaba mientras ese sujeto le introducía algo en su cuerpo y este no hizo nada para detenerlo, aumentando así la furia del rubio. _Él tiene algo que ver_ , se replicaba.

Hubo un largo silencio, Mitsuki tenía la mirada hacia abajo como si reflexionara, Boruto perdió la paciencia y lo soltó con dureza dándole la espalda.

Si no fuera por esa sensación de debilidad producto de esas barras que obstruían su chakra, golpearía a Mitsuki.

— Tienes razón, — lo miró inexpresivo — cuando desperté por primera vez… no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior, excepto a ti, sin embargo, quería comprobar - sonó con un extraño murmullo al final.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó intrigado.

Mitsuki continuó pensativo.

— Tu imagen aparecía en mi mente. Pude confirmarlo cuando me mostraron una foto tuya y me dijeron que podrían llevarme para poder verte y accedí.

— ¿Quiénes? — Mitsuki meneó la cabeza.

— Yo… no lo sé —

Boruto entrecerró sus ojos, era obvio que Mitsuki no sabía nada.

— Entonces, no había necesidad de acceder a esa clase de propuesta – lo encaró apretando los puños – ¡ahora estás encerrado también, y no hay forma de saber que será de nosotros, quizás dentro de poco estemos muertos! ¿A ti no te importa?

— Pero estoy contigo

Boruto se estaba preparando para contestarle de manera pesimista para hacerle entrar en razón, pero sus palabras tropezaron repentinamente ya que no esperaba esa respuesta de Mitsuki. Boruto resopló reponiéndose.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en mí?—

— Ya te lo dije antes, tú eres el sol

Boruto permaneció en silencio, siempre le había sonado escueta esa frase cada vez que salía de la boca de Mitsuki, tenía la idea de que se trataba de algo significativo, más de lo que imaginaba.

— Eso ya me lo dijiste– indicó con el ceño fruncido y luego lo miró de soslayo – ¿Pero qué es eso del "sol"?— preguntó con cautela.

Mitsuki le dedicó una sonrisa ladina que Boruto sospechó que desde siempre estuvo mezclado con algo más, parpadeó un par de veces, intentando comprender que era lo que escondía tras ella.

— No lo sé del todo en realidad, lo único en que estoy seguro es que es la razón por la que pienso en ti — le dijo mirandolo fijamente

* * *

Los días pasaban, y continuaban con el mismo procedimiento, el cuerpo de Boruto se paralizaba y le introducían algo en su cuerpo diariamente.

Gracias a eso Boruto podía contar los días. Pasaron cinco días. Lo más extraño de todo es que en esos cinco días, no sintió debilidad por la falta de alimentación y mucho menos necesitó el uso del baño. Probablemente esas inyecciones diarias tenían esa propiedad. No quería pensar en qué clase de secuelas podría dejarle esto.

Reflexionó sobre la situación de Mitsuki también, quizás él pasó por bastantes cosas cómo para terminar así, quien sabe. Temía en tener el mismo destino que él. Como un robot incapaz de razonar por sí mismo.

Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible.

Cada día intentaba extraer esas estacas de sus manos, sobretodo el de su mano derecha, que extrañamente estaba comenzando a adquirir una tonalidad diferente a su piel. Cerró sus ojos, estaba bastante cansado, con solo tener contacto con esa barra, lo debilitaba.

— Si sigues haciendo esto, no harás más que lastimarte — oyó la voz de Mitsuki que lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

— Alguien tiene que hacerlo, si quiero recuperar mis fuerzas y salir de aquí, tengo que sacar estas cosas — continuó mientras retocaba la zona mirándolo con soslayo — tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Yo? —

— Esas estacas obstruyen tu poder. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero eres muy fuerte. Tu ayuda no me vendría mal —

Mitsuki bajó la mirada mientras fijaba su mano con exactitud.

— A decir verdad, no poseo esas estacas — pronunció.

— ¿Qué dices? — Boruto se acercó rápidamente hacia Mitsuki examinando su mano, estaba en lo correcto, en todo este tiempo él no tenía esas barras, no lo había notado ya que su túnica tiene unas largas mangas que cubrían completamente sus manos. Boruto sonrió levemente ignorando la posible razón por la que Mitsuki no las tenía, solo se concentró en aprovechar esta ventaja.

— ¡Entonces podrías ayudarme a sacarlas! — Boruto levantó su palma frente a él con entusiasmo — Solo tienes que extraerlos con toda tu fuerza

— Pero…— Boruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— No quiero lastimarte —

Boruto suavizó su mirada, a pesar de que Mitsuki aparentaba una amnesia temporal, había cosas que seguían permaneciendo en él. Entre ellos, la incapacidad de Mitsuki en lastimarlo o hacer alguna cosa que le desagradara, no quería lastimarlo, no quería que lo odiara. Boruto suspiró y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Mitsuki.

— Descuida, no pasará nada dattebasa— le aseguró con un tono conciliador y con una confianza inquebrantable, lo suficiente como para intentar convencer a Mitsuki.

Boruto comenzó a extenderle primero su mano derecha frente a Mitsuki, este no parecía muy seguro pero Boruto lo miró detenidamente para que prosiguiera, Mitsuki asintió decidido y apoyó con firmeza la mano de Boruto al suelo mientras que con la otra se preparaba para extraer la primera barra.

Cuando Mitsuki tocó la barra sintió un leve escalofrío, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a tirar de la barra, Boruto miró hacia el otro lado mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de soportar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Mitsuki había perdido todo rastro de lo fuerte que era, lo cual complicaba las cosas.

No pasó más de dos largos minutos, el proceso era lento y doloroso, Boruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar, dejando toda esta responsabilidad en manos de Mitsuki. De pronto sintió cómo la barra se movió un poco generándole una sensación indescriptible, sintió como si el mundo se retumbara y su mano le ardía.

Boruto se sacudió lo cual hizo que Mitsuki se detuviera.

— ¡Boruto! —

— Ya te dije que esto no es nada — Boruto cerró sus ojos mientras intentaba respirar, se le dificultaba en realidad. El procedimiento fue mucho más doloroso de lo que imaginaba, pero no lo admitiría frente a Mitsuki — Mañana continuaremos —

— ¿Estás seguro? — Mitsuki contempló la mano de Boruto con inquietud, la condición era desfavorable, su mano presentaba una inflamación en la zona de la herida.

— Si es la única manera de poder salir de aquí, entonces soportaré el dolor que sea necesario —

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Solo me queda decir gracias por leer, mi consuelo es que al menos haya visitas. También tengo en cuenta que el ship no es tan popular que digamos TuT en fin, es cuestión de tiempo (?) o quizás la historia no es tan buena como imaginaba. Lo gracioso es que lo estuve ideado de principio a fin, y es la primera vez que hago un fic de esa manera, qué cosas, pero bueno, es irónico. #EsDeFanfickers xD

 **Minko:** Agradezco mucho tu comentario TuT Supongo que usted habla inglés, cierto? Yo tengo esa leve sospecha, no sé por qué. De igual manera, nuevamente te lo agradezco y espero que usted disfrute este capítulo.

Ante cualquier duda, pueden consultarlo con un review o inbox.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Cada día que pasaba volvían a repetir el procedimiento. Boruto estaba cansado y adolorido. No funcionaba, ya que no aportaba la poca fuerza de Mitsuki, las estacas aún seguían en sus manos, y eso lo frustraba.

Prefirieron detenerse por ahora, había anochecido hace un rato.

Desde la primera noche habían acordado en turnarse las camas, y esta noche le tocaba a Boruto, precisamente en donde hacía más frío de lo normal, no era difícil saber cuando el cielo se habia oscurecido cuando uno lograba percibir las bajas temperaturas.

Lo más indicado que había pensado Boruto era que esta vez, solo por esta vez, ambos debían compartir la cama, si eso significaría no helarse en la fría noche.

Y así fue, ambos estaban recostados dándose la espalda sin decir ninguna palabra, la cama no era tan angosta pero aun así con leves movimientos sus espaldas chocaban, pero no importaba en realidad, ya que Boruto no podía dormir así que aprovechó para bajar su mirada cautelosamente para contemplar sus manos, no podía hacer más que eso. Su condición era desfavorable, ya que le ardía con el simple contacto, estaban magulladas y presentaba inflamaciones severas ¿Acaso podría empeorar? Se preguntó.

A veces se preguntaba si era buena idea todo esto, su mano estaba comenzando a perder color, se veía cada vez más pálida, temía que en algún momento su mano se infectara gravemente al punto de tener que amputarlas, no… eso sería demasiado extremo, sintió escalofrío ante ese pensamiento.

— ¿Boruto?

Boruto respingó al oír la voz de Mitsuki, no había sido su intención en despertarlo.

— ¿Sí, qué pasa…?— respondió lentamente, simulando estar somnoliento.

— Parece que no puedes dormir —

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — respondió contrariado por la deducción de Mitsuki, adquiriendo en su tono de voz una clara defensiva — ¡Claro estaba durmiendo, dattebasa! —

— Es extraño… normalmente cuando duermes haces ruido mientras respiras y a veces hablas —

Boruto se removió inquieto.

— ¿Hablar, a qué te refieres? — preguntó intrigado después de un rato de silencio.

— Dices algunas cosas incoherentes pero sobretodo mencionas a tu padre —

Hubo silencio a partir de ese momento, Boruto frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, tener pensamientos sobre su padre le despertaba un montón de sentimientos contradictorios.

— Parece que lo querías mucho, cierto? —

— ¡Cállate! no es eso — Los ojos de Boruto presentaban un brillo que se adquiría cuando se trataba de una profunda tristeza, después de una pausa habló — Le dije cosas horribles…—

— Si te sientes mal, entonces podrías disculparte, él lo sabrá…

— No lo entenderías, mi relación con él es algo complicada — dijo con voz apretada.

— Entonces demuéstrale lo que sientes

Boruto apretó los dientes.

— ¡No se trata de eso! ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¡Si tú ni siquiera estás con tu padre! —

Hubo un silencio a partir de eso, Boruto se dio cuenta que había sonado demasiado rudo con él ¿lo había ofendido? se incomodó un poco por eso y luego soltó un aire pesado para proseguir.

— Quiero decir, en realidad sí tienes un papá pero nunca lo había visto, jamás te vi con él, solo recuerdo cuando dijiste que su nombre es… —

— Orochimaru…

Los ojos de Boruto se ampliaron con asombro.

— Lo recuerdas…

— Más o menos — Boruto sintió cómo Mitsuki se removió en su espacio, probablemente incómodo.

— Parece que… estás recuperando tus memorias, eso es bueno — Boruto sonrió un poco esperanzado con ese progreso paulatino — ¿Recuerdas también a Sarada y a Konohamaru sensei? Éramos un equipo, y no es por presumir pero éramos los mejores —

Mitsuki no respondió, y Boruto comprendió ese silencio con desaliento.

— Ya veo… — a pesar de que fuera lógica su deducción, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Las cosas serían más fáciles si Mitsuki recordara. De pronto se dio cuenta cuando sus párpados se sentían pesados, soltando un bostezo.

— Parece que tienes sueño — se percató su compañero.

— Si, eso parece — respondió algo apenado mientras se acomodaba levemente en su espacio hasta que se acordó de un importante detalle que dejó pasar hace unos momentos —Mitsuki antes que nada ¿Desde cuándo? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? - Boruto rodó sus ojos.

— Tu sabes, todas esas cosas que hago mientras duermo — dijo con vacilación, podía adivinar cómo Mitsuki sonreía desde su lado.

— Todas las noches — le respondió con atisbo de diversión.

Boruto se sonrojó y agradeció estar de espalda contra Mitsuki para que este no lo viera. Lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo. Mitsuki lo observaba mientras dormía en todo este tiempo, eso explicaba por qué aquella vez se había despertado con la mirada fija de Mitsuki hacia él. Sintió cómo tartamudeaba cuando intentó formular algo, sacudió su cabeza.

— Eres raro

Pero esas palabras no tenían rastro de indiferencia, ya que Boruto sonrió contra todo pronóstico. Era inexplicable ya que se sentía más halagado que otra cosa.

* * *

El sueño de Boruto fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando sintió cómo lo sujetaban con rudeza arrastrándolo contra la pared. Lo único que sabía Boruto era que se encontraba maniatado por un… ¿brazo? Supo rápidamente que se trataba del extraño ninjutsu de Mitsuki, el susodicho se posicionaba frente a él, haciendo que su ira se acrecentara más.

— ¡¿Oye, pero qué estás…?! — exclamó, pero enmudeció rápidamente cuando Mitsuki se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración chocando su oreja, estremeciéndolo — ¿Q-qué es lo que…? — pero Mitsuki cubrió delicadamente su boca con la otra mano.

— Quédate quieto — le dijo en voz baja pero con firmeza. Boruto sin más reparo obedeció sintiéndose incómodo de la manera que Mitsuki se posicionaba frente a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. De pronto Boruto se sobresaltó levemente cuando sintió un cosquilleo recorriéndole por su espalda posicionándose hasta la curvatura del cuello, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pequeña serpiente que ágilmente Mitsuki aprovechó para atraparlo y ya terminado con eso se apartó de Boruto, liberándolo.

— Así que era eso — dijo aliviado mientras sentía como la extremidad de Mitsuki que lo sujetaba retrocedía hasta llegar la amplia manga de su túnica.

— Esa serpiente tiene una fuerte toxina capaz de llegar al sistema nervioso, por suerte pude detectarlo justo a tiempo — explicó después de liberar la criatura en la rejilla de ventilación — Ellos lo mandaban diariamente hacia ti

Boruto comprendió con molestia que debido a eso presentaba la parálisis temporal. Observó a Mitsuki nuevamente, con una mezcla de escepticismo hacia él.

— Mitsuki… ¿acaso puedes recordar?— preguntó con cautela.

Mitsuki lo miró con seriedad por unos momentos como si deliberara en hablar o no. De pronto su mirada se amplió en sentido de alerta.

— Pase lo que pase, no te muevas — sentenció, Boruto supo pronto a lo que se refería cuando la puerta se abrió para las inyecciones diarias.

* * *

Luego del cronograma, todo el procedimiento pudo pasarlo por inadvertido gracias a que Boruto pudo simular la parálisis. Sin embargo se sentía más cansado de lo normal. Él estaba contra la pared observando en cada momento su mano con preocupación, el aspecto de su mano cada vez era más desfavorable, comenzó a tocar la herida y no sentía nada, era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir dolor y eso era nada bueno.

De pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando un kunai llegó arrastrándose en dirección hacia él, lanzado claramente por Mitsuki. Boruto lo miró por un rato y luevo se volvió hacia Mitsuki con interrogación.

— Pensé que lo necesitarías — dijo simplemente.

— Mitsuki, pero cómo…—

— Ese sujeto lo portaba, así que aproveché el momento indicado para quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta — explicó — La próxima vez podemos aprovechar para atacarlo por la espalda y así poder escapar —

— Puede que tengas razón— asintió Boruto mientras contemplaba el kunai desde su ángulo — ¿Y tus brazos? — indagó con seriedad.

— Fue por instinto — respondió con calma — Sentí que debía hacerlo, si eso significaba ayudarte

Boruto entrecerró sus ojos ante ese argumento tan poco creíble, reflexionó si era buena idea confiar en él. Ya daba demasiadas razones para no hacerlo.

— Como sea, será mejor dormir para después idear un plan de escape. Te dejaré usar la cama esta vez — soltó con desgano mientras se acomodaba contra la pared, se mantuvo rígido concentrándose mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sus ojos recorrieron vagamente por la habitación hasta que se detuvo en Mitsuki — ¿qué pasa? —

— ¿No dormirás? —

Boruto puso sus ojos en blanco.

— No necesito que estés tan pendiente de mí — respondió a secas aparentando indiferencia — Necesito reflexionar sobre algunas cosas. Sería más fácil para mí si durmieras en primer lugar, así podría pensarlo con claridad —

Mitsuki se planteó por unos momentos hasta que le dedicó a Boruto una sencilla sonrisa.

— Si es eso lo que quieres, entonces lo haré.

Boruto bufó, por lo menos se desharía de él por unos momentos.

* * *

Boruto no podía dormir, la condición de sus manos lo angustiaba silenciosamente desde la primera señal. Calambre, dolor, pérdida de pigmento en la zona, y la posible pérdida de sensibilidad.

Quiso nuevamente extraer esas estacas por su cuenta, pero su cuerpo temblaba, ¿acaso era por la fría noche? ¿O por el escalofrío que le recorría por ese simple contacto? No. Tenía miedo.

Y tenía muchas cosas de qué preocuparse, su mano estaba más pálida de lo normal, el contacto era frío e inerte, como si se estuviera muriendo. Si esto continuaba, podría llegar a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. La idea de estar peor de lo que estaba le aterraba, el encierro lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Algo tenía que hacer, estaba desesperado. Se agarró de la cabeza como si presionara a su cerebro para elaborar alguna idea ¡Lo que sea!

De pronto pudo verlo. Estaba depositado el suelo, el kunai que le dio Mitsuki. Lo había ignorado después de verlo, un arma tan sencilla no era tan útil para elaborar gran cosa. Como un plan de escape, sin embargo no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

Y las posibilidades eran pocas, pero allí se depositaban frente a sus ojos. Sonrió con cierto cinismo ante la idea que se le ocurrió. Tomó el kunai apuntando su mano y a partir de ahí perdió todo rastro de su juicio, sin que nada lo detuviera.

* * *

Boruto sonreía levemente mientras miraba sus manos cubiertas de sangre y con una notable perforación, pero no importaba, porque por primera vez desde que llegó a este agujero se sentía libre. Las estacas estaban en el suelo y fuera de su cuerpo. Podía sentir como circulaba su chakra nuevamente.

Sin embargo su cuerpo se sentía débil, mientras una corriente de sangre se formaba en el suelo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su charco, Boruto observó todo eso con sus ojos entrecerrados, mientras su vista se comenzaba a nublar, al parecer por la pérdida de sangre. En cualquier momento iba a perder la conciencia, y probablemente llegue a la muerte por hemorragia.

Contempló vagamente cuando Mitsuki se acercaba hacia él. Seguramente despertó por los ruidos o quizás no había dormido como le había dicho antes ¿lo observó en todo este tiempo? No podía adivinarlo. Solo vio cuando este se inclinó frente a él apoyando sus manos sobre la suya con suavidad, y así permaneció por unos momentos en silencio. Boruto estaba demasiado cansado como para decir algo, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de protestar por esa cercanía, simplemente se quedó observando a Mitsuki que miraba con escrutinio esas manos llenas de sangre.

Boruto lo contempló un rato más con la vista borrosa, se preguntó si por la pérdida de sangre estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, aunque no le importaba en realidad, ya que se sentía inexplicablemente bien.

Solo había silencio. El contacto de sus manos juntas le proporcionaba calor, y eso lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera, ya que había temido perder la capacidad de sentir nuevamente, pero no era así. Podía sentirlo, al principio era viscoso por la sangre sin embargo podía sentir calidez y confort, ya que Mitsuki no se apartaba de él, aunque sus manos se impregnaran de su sangre también.

Se sumergió dejándose llevar por esa sensación cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Aviso:** No puedo garantizar la actualización en la otra semana, ya que lo había escrito hasta acá, pero dudo que tarde ya que avancé un poco el otro capítulo, pero por las dudas aviso ya que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Pero si dejan reviews o favs, puede que lo piense mejor (?) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Jajaja qué cosas, me tardé un poco por falta de inspiración pero la historia debe continuar. Agradezco mucho las visitas, y espero que les agrade esto. Sin duda me encanta esto, con el MitsuBoru teniendo en cuenta la personalidades de esos dos, pueden pasar tantas ideas en mi cabeza, varias historias interesantes. La verdad es un gran ship. Cada vez los amo más *Lanza pétalos por todos lados* **#LargaVidaAlMitsuBoru**

Lamento si hay errores, lo revisé muy apurada TuT

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, solo supo que cuando abrió sus ojos pudo contemplar una luz verde en su línea de visión, bajó su mirada y esa luz verde estaba emanándose sobre sus manos, notando como la hemorragia se detenía y sus heridas se cicatrizaban. Todo este proceso era producto de Mitsuki, que estaba usando ninjutsu médico en él.

El resplandor verde disminuyó lentamente hasta que se apagó, dando entender que el procedimiento médico fue finalizado con éxito, sin embargo Mitsuki no se apartaba de él, sus manos seguían juntas lo cual provocaba que Boruto se sintiera acongojado.

— M-Mitsuki, ya puedes soltarm-

— Cálido… — soltó de pronto.

"Cálido…" Boruto creyó que eso fue lo último que sintió antes de desfallecer. Bajó su mirada reflexivo ¿Por qué sentía que esto se volvia cada vez más extraño? ¿Acaso se debía al encierro que provocaba a que Mitsuki confundiera las cosas? No, no era Mitsuki, parece que el que estaba confundiendo las cosas era él.

Boruto retiró sus manos y se enderezó con sus ojos cerrados con displicencia, ante el suceso, ante todo, ante Mitsuki. Sentía que en ese breve momento no podía mirarle la cara.

Elevó sus manos para observarlos con detenimiento, a pesar de que las estacas ya no estaban incrustadas, aún sentía remordimiento por las cicatrices que permanecerían dándole los peores recuerdos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando que sus uñas presionaran su piel, lo hizo con más fuerza, con desesperación, quería sentir. Pero no podía.

Con estacas o sin estacas, la condición de sus manos no cambió en lo absoluto.

De pronto recordó cuando Mitsuki tocó sus manos con la suya, se sentía… cálido. Agitó su cabeza, eso fue un producto desesperado de su imaginación. Ya no tenía la capacidad de sentir.

De pronto su vista se alarmó cuando descubrió la presencia de la pequeña serpiente, pero su vista había cambiado inexplicablemente adaptándose a una tonalidad más sombría, se frotó el ojo derecho frunciendo el ceño concluyendo su deducción, el poder de su ojo se había activado.

La serpiente estaba allí, sacando su lengua por fuera hacia dentro, se encontraba quieta frente a Boruto, que no supo qué hacer en ese momento. Debería estar atacándolo. Pero no fue así. La serpiente estaba siseando continuamente, Boruto amplió sus ojos ante la realización ¿acaso estaba intentando… comunicarse?

Inesperadamente ese ambiente se rompió cuando la serpiente fue incrustada por un kunai, muriendo instantáneamente.

Boruto parpadeó percatándose que el poder de su ojo se apagó nuevamente. Así que con lentitud se dio vuelta encontrándose con Mitsuki, que había estirado su brazo para tomar esa acción inescrupulosa, pese a eso cuando Boruto lo miró, este le sonrió.

Boruto se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos con escrutinio, después de todo Mitsuki se limitaba a sonreír con cierto aire de inocencia cuando de bajo de él se encontraba alguien sin escrúpulos llena de frialdad en sus acciones.

— Imagino que esta sería una buena oportunidad de escapar — declaró Mitsuki con tranquilidad.

Boruto asintió sin más reparo. En cualquier momento llegaría, cuando esa puerta se abriera.

* * *

La puerta no se abrió como se supone que debía pasar. Lo cual desesperaba a Boruto. Intentaba activar inútilmente el poder de su ojo para buscar alguna información, sin embargo era obvio que no podía hacerlo nuevamente.

Había que ser cautelosos, pensó. No podían salir derrumbando la puerta a lo loco, eso llamaría la atención de los captores. Otro punto fundamental, aún no sabía de quienes se trataban, lo cual se dificultaba al momento de formular algún plan sin tener en cuenta ese detalle.

Boruto se aferró a la puerta, tratando de percibir el acercamiento de alguien, lo que sea. Golpeó, nada. Esta vez lo golpeó con más fuerza, y nada. ¿Acaso los captores sabían de esto? Pues claro, mataron a la serpiente que actuaba como informante. Seguramente están ideando una forma de matarlos de una buena vez o esperaban a que ellos derribaran la puerta para interceptarlos.

Apretó los puños con frustración. Se sentía lo suficientemente presionado cómo para pensar con tranquilidad.

— Oye Boruto

Mitsuki estaba sentado contra la pared sonriéndole con despreocupación como siempre, Boruto con solo mirarlo supo que este lo estaba invitando sentarse junto a él. Suspiró y accedió ante la invitación, sentándose al lado de él con una notable distancia. Estaban ellos dos, frente a esa puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — habló sin rodeos mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Mitsuki le respondió con una sonrisa, Boruto entrecerró sus ojos para continuar.

— A veces quisiera entender cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado

— Contigo es difícil estarlo

— Seguro… — dijo con sarcasmo.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Boruto sintió cómo Mitsuki acortaba la distancia entre los dos, el otro se sobresaltó.

— ¡Eh, Mitsuki! ¿Acaso no puedes comprender lo que significa espacio personal 'ttebasa?! —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —

— ¡Es qué tú…! Yo… — Quería decirle "deja de confundir las cosas" pero recordó que Mitsuki nunca tuvo esas intenciones sobre él, solo Boruto las malinterpretaba, sonaba bastante contraprudente incluso para él — ¡No lo sé!— exclamó sin reparo y tuvo el impulso de levantarse pero de pronto sintió que Mitsuki lo tomó de la muñeca — ¿Qué pasa? — indagó alterado, pese al tono de su voz Mitsuki lo miraba de la misma forma que refleja su voz cada vez que le hablaba: docilidad.

— No te preocupes

Boruto sintió impacto por esas palabras, eran simples y precisas. Pero era lo que más necesitaba escuchar, seguramente su único consuelo aparte de sí mismo. La compañía de Mitsuki llenaba ese vacío de su tensa conciencia, era tranquilizante en ciertas ocasiones. Se preguntó si esa sensación seguiría presente cuando regresaran en Konoha. Lo haría, los sacaría de aquí. Es una promesa que se lo guardará silenciosamente.

Y si ambos regresaban a Konoha, Boruto comprobaría si era genuina la valiosa compañía que estaba comenzando a sentir con Mitsuki. De la misma forma que supo que él era la valiosa compañía para Mitsuki.

Estaba profundamente agradecido por eso. Por la compañía de Mitsuki y de la forma que este actuaba para él.

Boruto sintió cómo el agarre de Mitsuki se aflojaba, haciendo que Boruto tuviera el impulso de sentarse nuevamente con él.

Respiró adentro y afuera. No lo miraba, pero podía adivinar que Mitsuki lo estaba observando con una sonrisa.

Sintió como su sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, como si fuera algo en contra de su voluntad. Pero se sentía bien, para qué negarlo en estas circunstancias.

— Gracias Mitsuki

— Lo mismo digo Boruto

— ¿Por qué? — dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios sin siquiera comprender.

— Porque eres mi sol — declaró apoyando su mano con la de Boruto.

Boruto se ruborizó ligeramente, quizás porque Mitsuki intensificó el contacto o por el contexto nuevo y diferente que adquirió aquella declaración. O quizás por ambas cosas. Simplemente se quedaron así por unos momentos, sin necesidad de hablar o de mirarse, solo estaba lo que parecía un simple contacto, pero que confortaba más de lo que necesitaba.

De repente Mitsuki le enderezó y Boruto comprendió la razón, su vista se situó nuevamente hacia la puerta. Expectante por la percepción de que alguien se estaba acercando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el panorama se veía totalmente diferente para Boruto. No se trataba del mismo sujeto que venía gradualmente para las inyecciones, su aspecto era más pequeño y menos imponente de lo que le recordaba, y no portaba una máscara, sino una capucha que dejaba su rostro en la oscuridad, con dos irises que brillaban en un claro tono marquesí.

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntó con cautela.

— Me enviaron para acabar con ustedes — dijo mientras situaba un pergamino en el suelo y extraía una _kusarigama,_ una especie de hoz con cadena.

— No has respondido mi pregunta — inquirió Boruto con seriedad.

— No tengo la obligación de hacerlo — lanzó el arma en dirección de Boruto y Mitsuki. Ambos lograron esquivarlo sin dificultad.

Buruto con el poder de su ojo pudo comprobar que el chakra fluía de manera irregular, situándose en los ojos del portador. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

— Tiene el sharingan — comprendió rápidamente.

Mientras tanto el misterioso sujeto se estaba preparando para atacar con un gran Kunai de tres puntas. Buruto instantáneamente hizo la famosa posición de manos.

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!—

La nube de polvo se intensificó revelando cuatro nuevas copias. En ese momento el otro se lanzó y unos cuatro "Boruto" se posicionaron frente a él amortiguando el ataque, los clones comenzaba a desaparecer uno tras otro.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — vociferó Boruto captando la atención del otro, el ninja ya había logrado preparar un pequeño rasengan — ¡Toma esto!— lanzó la pequeña esfera que se dispersó en el aire, sin embargo su increíble efecto fue suficiente para darle un buen golpe a su oponente, tanto que chocó duramente contra la pared de afuera.

Boruto salió seguido tras Mitsuki... y se detuvo por unos momentos contemplando el pasillo que quien sabe hasta donde podría conducir al final, sin embargo, la anhelada libertad que logró sentir luego de escapar de ese agujero de cuatro paredes no se comparaba con nada, todo esto hizo que soltara un suspiro aliviado.

Regresó su mirada hacia el intruso que estaba en el suelo, aparentemente se encontraba noqueado, Boruto se inclinó frente a él y le sacó la capucha revelando a un sujeto diferente de lo que esperaba. Su aspecto aparentaba ser un humano, pero era un niño al igual que él y Mitsuki, y a pesar de tener el Sharingan, su aspecto no era como los de Sarada y Sasuke, cuando siempre supo que ellos eran los últimos Uchihas. Nada tenía sentido.

— ¿Q-qué es lo que significa esto? —

Inesperadamente sintió cuando Mitsuki lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

— ¡Mitsuki! ¿Qué sucede? — exclamó Boruto, Mitsuki no le respondía, solo seguía corriendo mientras arrastraba a Boruto con él — ¡Mitsuki!— lo obligó a detenerse cuando retiró su mano con brusquedad.

Ambos se encontraban solos en un extraño pasillo sombrío, parecía una especie de guarida rocosa. Boruto respiró pesadamente mientras miraba a Mitsuki que estaba de espaldas, parecía que estaba igual de agitado que él, o incluso más.

— ¿Mitsuki? —

No había respuesta de parte de Mitsuki, así que Boruto se dispuso a tomarle del brazo para girarlo y obligarle mirar hacia él, pero sus ojos se ampliaron estupefactos.

Mitsuki estaba… aterrado, se lo notaba en sus ojos, incluso su cuerpo temblaba. Boruto soltó la muñeca de Mitsuki como si le quemara, jamás se imaginó verlo en esta condición… tan frágil.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —

Mitsuki no parecía volver en su ensimismamiento, el pánico había invadido en todo su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil y sin la capacidad de responderle, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirando hacia la nada. Boruto tragó saliva, cómo podría ayudarlo si ni siquiera sabía lo que le pasaba.

— ¡Mitsuki! — insistió Boruto, ahora que lo pensaba, no podían quedarse en este sitio por mucho tiempo sin saber lo que podría pasar. Mitsuki seguía inerte, sin siquiera escucharlo. Boruto tragó saliva luego de planteárselo, pero lo iba hacer si con eso bastaba para despertarlo.

— ¡Reacciona! —

El sonido de la bofetada retumbó por las paredes de la guarida. Ambos se miraban, Mitsuki con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sorprendido de la misma forma que Boruto, que no supo qué lo impulsó tomar esa acción. Pero parecía que había logrado reestablecerlo nuevamente.

Su mano se apoyaba en la mejilla de Mitsuki, estaba frío al contacto. Se sorprendió al poder sentir nuevamente, retiró su mano lentamente y se quedó mirándola con detenimiento como si se lo plantease, cerró su puño y regresó su mirada hacia Mitsuki. Sus ojos azules brillaban con determinación.

— Mitsuki, no sé lo que te pasa. Pero no pienso dejarte solo, así que necesito saber que puedo contar contigo — extendió su mano frente a Mitsuki con decisión.

Mitsuki estaba a punto de alzar su mano con vacilación hasta que una voz irrumpió detrás de Boruto.

— Con que ustedes estaban aquí, eh—

La mirada de Boruto adquirió un tono sombrío cuando se atrevió a encarar al dueño de esa voz.

— Tú… - gruñó Boruto.

Y así era, el portador de la extraña máscara, el sujeto encargado de subministrar esas dosis de sustancias extrañas en su cuerpo, el posible captor de esa noche. La primera persona que Boruto se quería enfrentar.

Boruto dio un paso al frente, pero sintió cuando Mitsuki lo tomó del brazo nuevamente.

— No lo hagas — le dijo con voz trémula, casi con súplica. Boruto sintió estremecimiento por eso.

— Hum, tal parece que mi pequeño hermano menor no era tan lento como pensé —

— ¿Hermano menor? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres? — inquirió Boruto con seriedad.

El sujeto detrás de la máscara rió en modo de carcajada. Boruto sintió con inquietud cómo el agarre de Mitsuki se intensificaba. Mientras que el hombre elevó su mano para retirar la máscara a medias.

— Soy Mitsuki… — se presentó el sujeto para luego arrojar la máscara al suelo, revelando totalmente su identidad. Boruto sintió una mezcla de emociones cuando lo vió, sintiendo sus piernas débiles. El hombre continuó añadiendo una sonrisa ladina — El verdadero Mitsuki…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Nota final:** ojalá pudiera decir que habrá actualización para la otra semana, pero no lo garantizo. De todas formas gracias por leer. Creo que las cosas comenzaron aclararse en esta historia, o quizás se volvieron más confusas (?)

No aclaré esto, pero seguramente notaron que esto es un Boruto-centric, quizás por eso no profundicé a Mitsuki con detalle (?) aviso por si les suena incoherente en alguna que otra ocasión, solo eso.

Gracias por leer ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** No puedo creer que actualizara un viernes! D: no estaba en mis planes pero quería comprobar algo, en estos últimos acontecimientos tanto manga como animé, no sé, me inspiraron aunque había partes que no podía acabar jajaja. Pero bueno, acá estamos y como siempre, agradezco que lean y estén pendientes de esto. Supongo que algunas cosas serán aclaradas (?) Y por último, advertí desde el principio que ciertos contextos del canon fueron cambiados para ajustarse con la historia, lo vuelvo aclarar por las dudas.

Lamento si hay errores, a medida que pasen la horas y me percate de alguno, iré corrigiendo.

* * *

 **Chapter V**

* * *

 _...También conocido como Log_ , añadió el sujeto para mostrar un rastro de distinción.

Las pupilas de Boruto vibraban ante la realización, hacía omiso el agarre de Mitsuki y solo se concentraba al frente. No podía procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando el sujeto se quitó la máscara, Boruto sintió aflicción en su cuerpo, con cierto rastro de conmoción. El sujeto compartía muchos rasgos de Mitsuki, era como su versión adulta, era demasiado idéntico. Su mirada se perturbó hasta llegar a sentir mareo.

— ¿Sorprendido? — Soltó una leve carcajada — Me sorprende más que desconocieras de esto, la idea principal era que el mocoso de mi hermano pasara tiempo contigo —

En la mente de Boruto hizo un click.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — preguntó con cautela luego de recuperar su compostura.

— Es incluso hasta cierto punto… metafórico — continuó cerrando sus ojos con arrogancia — Todos giran alrededor del sol — explicó girando el dedo índice — sin embargo, la luna adyacentemente necesita de su luz para brillar en la oscuridad

Boruto permaneció en silencio mientras lo escuchaba atentamente. Podía sentir cómo el amarre de Mitsuki comenzaba a estremecerse. Boruto lo miró de reojo, pero Mitsuki ocultaba su mirada con su cabello.

— En este caso, la luna no sería nada sin el sol. A lo que nos trae al presente y eso te incluye a ti, hijo del Hokage — finalizó Log.

Boruto examinó a su alrededor con sus ojos, primero al sujeto que dice ser hermano de Mitsuki, y después al aludido, que inexplicablemente lo evitaba. Boruto frunció el ceño con inquietud preguntándose lo que le pasaba, pero sentía que era el momento menos indicado. Luego regresó su vista al mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — comenzó a indagar.

— Ya que escaparon, supongo que lo más indicado sería matarlos — respondió abriendo sus brazos con indiferencia.

Boruto apretó los labios en una fina línea recta, manteniendo su postura luego de planteárselo, intentando demostrar su carencia de miedo, o al menos eso aparentaba.

— No creo que lo hagas — musitó vacilante — Nos mantuvieron cautivos por mucho tiempo… — Boruto se frotó el cuello para luego mirar a Log, haciendo una clara insinuación de las inyecciones diarias — De alguna manera nos necesitaban con vida

— Hn, excelente deducción — asintió mientras extraía una katana alojada detrás mientras lo apuntaba en frente de los niños — Pero eso fue antes, de confirmar de que el experimento fuera un fracaso —

Fue demasiado rápido, como para que Boruto pudiera analizar las palabras "experimento" y "fracaso" que recientemente se percató. Ya que después del dicho, Log desapareció de su área, y en un parpadeo estaba posicionándose frente a Boruto con la katana en cruce para el atacarlo, demostrando su alto nivel de velocidad.

Fue demasiado rápido como para que Boruto pudiera accionar.

Sin embargo la katana impactó inesperadamente con un kunai. Log sonrió con regocijo.

Mitsuki había apartado a Boruto y se había posicionado delante de él usando el kunai para frenar el ataque de Log, con suma destreza.

Boruto estaba en el suelo mientras observaba la espalda de Mitsuki, sin comprender. Log ante el impacto, se las ingenió para retroceder con agilidad.

— Tal como esperaba —

El tono de Log sonaba satisfactorio por el accionar de su hermano, como si lo hubiera adivinado. Boruto observó que Mitsuki regresó a su posición estoica, sin ningún rastro de miedo que había mostrado anteriormente, como si su actuar fuera por instinto, sin embargo eso podría jugarle una mala jugada con esa serie de choque de emociones ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Frunció el ceño con preocupación ante esa repentina reflexión.

— Mitsuki… —

— Supongo que siempre te has planteado del porqué Mitsuki siempre fue tan ágil a pesar de ser un genin — comenzó Log obteniendo la atención de Boruto — Su nivel de pelea es mucho más avanzado de lo normal, incluso al mío. Por eso tuvimos que planear una manera de moderar ese gran poder—

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Boruto mientras se enderezaba.

— Desde luego, tú eras la clave de este procedimiento - Boruto tragó saliva ante la clara insinuación - Estaba seguro de que el proyecto avanzaría si Mitsuki pasaba tiempo contigo en la Aldea, sin embargo el plan no avanzó desde ese entonces.

Ya que Mitsuki estaba cambiando su naturaleza, y su verdadero poder no despertaba…

Así que tuvimos que recurrir la segunda alternativa de este procedimiento, y era secuestrarte. Claro que Mitsuki interfirió pero nos encargamos de eso por unos momentos — continuó mientras tocaba su cabeza con el índice ante la clara referencia de sus memorias, algo que Boruto supo comprender rápidamente a diferencia de todo lo demás que le estaban contando. Miró hacia Mitsuki con indagación, pero este parecía distante no solo de él, sino que también de sí mismo — Sin embargo… - prosiguió Log sacando a Boruto de sus pensamientos – aun así no despertó su verdadero poder, pero no importa. Ya encontramos un buen reemplazo. Así que ustedes morirán.

Parece que Mitsuki no actuaría ya que estaba en una especie de trance, pensó Boruto. Así que dirigió su mirada en el kunai que estaba sosteniendo.

— No sé de lo que hablas... — inició dando un paso al frente hasta quedarse a la par de Mirsuki mientras se tomaba unos momentos para procesar el terreno y luego le dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia Log — ¡pero no dejaré que me venzas! —

Boruto le sacó el kunai que tenía Mitsuki en la mano, mientras avanzaba y rodeaba el arma con el estilo de rayo acercándose rápidamente hacia Log.

A Log no se le dificultó esquivar el primer lanzamiento del kunai de Boruto, pero lo que Log no sabía, es que eso fue para despistarlo ya que Boruto aprovechó esa distracción para robarle otro kunai para así atravesarle el abdomen del mayor, se mantuvo así permitiendo que un destello de rayo rodeara el cuerpo de Log.

Boruto sonrió satisfecho porque el curso de su plan salió como esperaba.

— Tks, que tonto

Boruto después de oír eso, sintió cómo lo tomaban del cuello mientras lo elevaban. Boruto estaba demasiado cansado cómo para realizar alguna técnica pero intentaba usar la fuerza si era necesario.

— Buen golpe por cierto, pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme —

Después de eso Boruto recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, tanto que salió volando hasta impactar duramente contra la pared, soltando un grito de dolor.

Log lo miró con indiferencia y se dirigió hacia Boruto nuevamente para terminar con él, hasta que fue amarrado por los brazos de Mitsuki logrando así detenerlo. Log sonrió dirigiéndole la mirada.

\- Parece que acabo de adivinar tu punto débil, eh? - dijo luego de un suspiro – ¿o me equivoco?

Ambos hermanos se miraron, como si se comunicaran a través de eso y Boruto notó eso mientras miraba a uno y al otro intentando descifrar. Después de un rato de tensión, Log continuó.

\- Él no lo sabe

Y con eso bastó para desestabilizar a Mitsuki de golpe, haciendo que el agarre se aflojara inmediatamente liberando a Log.

Boruto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Log sonrió mientras se dirigía esta vez hacia Mitsuki.

— Parece que lo entiendes, ya que tu cuerpo no responde como hace unos momentos ¿Es porque tienes miedo? ¿Qué es lo que temes Mit-su-ki? — se acercó hasta quedar frente a él mientras lo tomaba del mentón, obligándole mirar hacia él — ¿Temes a que tu amigo sepa la verdad? Descuida, parece que solo reaccionas cuando intento atacar a tu amigo, así que sería una molestia empezar con él así que tú serás el primero —

" _¡No lo permitiré!"_ pensó Boruto mientras intentaba levantarse.

— Ni lo intentes — adivinó Log para luego lanzarle un kunai impactando en el hombro de Boruto haciendo que este soltara un respingo de dolor — Y eso que estoy siendo amable solo porque Mitsuki está aquí— ironizó.

Log se volvió hacia Mitsuki mientras elevaba su katana, apuntando diagonalmente en el cuello del chico.

Boruto abrió sus ojos con horror ante lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. El escenario menos pensado, mostrando claramente que no estaba preparado porque estaba comenzando a sentir como su pecho se oprimía y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Era demasiado fuerte, tanto que tuvo el impulso de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas se aglomeraban. Se acabó, iba a perder… iba a perderlo.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Boruto abrió sus ojos mientras parpadeaba sorprendido con algunas lágrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas. Observaba impactado como el dicho acto fue interrumpido y notando cómo una serpiente actuaba de comunicador con Log.

— ¿Hn? ¿No los puedo matar aún?... – sonaba estar en desacuerdo con ese pedido pero luego de recompuso después de un rato de silencio – Entiendo... — La serpiente se ocultó de nuevo — Será mejor dejarlos a solas — dijo después de dirigirle una mirada astuta a Boruto.

Dicho eso desapareció usando el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Lo primero que hizo Boruto, fue extraer el kunai de su cuerpo y se lo guardó, ya que seguramente sería lo único que usaría para defenderse, suspiró cansado y denotando el dolor en su cuerpo.

Inesperadamente tosió y con horror se dio cuenta que estaba tosiendo sangre. Ese golpe había sido más profundo de lo que aparentaba.

— No…— susurró con inquietud.

Podía sentir la gravedad del estado de su cuerpo, seguramente tenía algunos huesos rotos en la parte superior. Apretó los dientes en un intento de reprimir el dolor mientras se aferraban en la zona afectada. Miró a Mitsuki, que seguía dándole la espalda, sin poder tener la capacidad de contemplarlo de frente para saber lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Log mencionó el término _miedo_ , ¿a qué se refería con eso? Quería saberlo, y ver si con eso podría ayudarlo, pero…

— Mitsu-

— Huye — soltó de pronto haciendo que los pensamientos de Boruto se desvanecieran de pronto por la conmoción más una mezcla de confusión. Dicho esto Mitsuki comenzó a caminar, en la dirección contraria en donde panorámicamente se trataba de un sendero oscuro.

Boruto al darse cuenta, se incorporó con dificultad mientras tosía y se sostenía para no caer mientras intentaba seguirle los pasos. No iba a huir, no sin él. Lo había prometido. Además…

— ¡Oye espera! ¡MITSUKI! — gritó.

Pero Mitsuki no se detuvo, Boruto podía sentir como su vista se desvanecía, sintiendo sus piernas caer, y con sus últimas fuerzas tiró una mano en un patético intento de poder alcanzarlo, pero no, su vista se oscurecía mientras contemplaba cómo Mitsuki se alejaba cada vez más de él.

— Mitsuki…

Fue lo último que pudo decir débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando Boruto abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que ya no había dolor, y se percató inmediatamente que estaba siendo cargado por la espalda, mientras aquel que lo transportaba circulaba por el sendero de la guarida.

— Mitsuki… — lo reconoció, sintiendo un profundo alivio que se tratara de él.

— Procura no hablar mucho — le respondió con un tono impersonal — recién traté con una hemorragia interna —

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que estamos haciendo? — indagó con voz ronca denotando cansancio.

— Sacarte de aquí — simplificó.

Boruto abrió sus ojos ampliamente como si recién despertase.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —

— El original tiene asuntos que resolver —

— ¿El original? ¿Eso significa que eres un clon? — indagó enojado, casi con indignación.

El susodicho permaneció en silencio mientras continuaba con su recorrido. Pero era evidente que estaba evadiendo la respuesta, Boruto gruñó y se apartó de él, para dirigirse la dirección contraria, hasta que la réplica de Mitsuki lo frenó tomándole del brazo.

— ¡Suéltame! — sacudió pero este no lo soltaba, haciendo el agarre más firme.

— Lo siento, pero mi deber es sacarte de aquí — replicó con voz monótona.

— ¿Y qué hay de Mitsuki? — exclamó cada vez más enojado, el tono indiferente de la réplica lo alteraba.

Él lo miró de soslayo.

— Hay muchas cosas que desconoces — dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Boruto apretó sus puños, sintiendo cómo temblaban. Soltando lo que se asemejaría como una silenciosa rabieta para luego estallar.

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE NO SABER NADA! —

Y sin más remedio, tomó el kunai y le agregó electricidad para luego apuñalar en el abdomen del clon, fue demasiado rápido como para que la réplica reaccionara.

Ambos se miraron, Boruto con determinación y Mitsuki con asombro, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

— Lo siento… — inició lentamente — pero no pienso abandonar a mis compañeros — la réplica de Mitsuki se mostró atónito al principio, pero luego cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía complacido con una mezcla de serenidad.

— Hn, era de esperarse del sol — dicho esto, su cuerpo se desvaneció en una nube con forma de serpientes.

\- El sol, eh? – dijo después de un rato de silencio, ya sentía que estaba familiarizándose con el término que le atribuyó Mitsuki.

Permaneció serio ante el caso mientras apretaba fuertemente el kunai que utilizó para desaparecer a la réplica de Mitsuki, ese mismo kunai que había utilizado para liberarse de esos grilletes. Así retomando ese momento cuando Mitsuki juntó sus manos con la suya.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante ese repentino pensamiento, lo que hizo que soltara el kunai como si le quemara.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Sacudió su cabeza, Boruto vio con sus propios ojos lo cerca que estuvo de perder a Mitsuki, no iba a permitir que eso pasara, no de nuevo. Iba a encontrar al _verdadero_ Mitsuki, al Mitsuki que conoció y aquel que aseguró que iba a traerlo a Konoha. Era una promesa que se rehusaba a quebrantarla. Solo eso.

Con ese ejercicio mental bastó para recobrar la confianza.

Y se dispuso a correr por la dirección opuesta, de pronto sintió una especie de tirón en su abdomen, al parecer su herida no estaba del todo tratada, lo cual le dificultaría las cosas.

" _No me importa"_ pensó mientras recuperaba el ritmo mientras miraba hacia el frente con decisión, dejando abrir sus verdaderos pensamientos. Con toda sinceridad. _"No pienso huir sin ti"_

Entonces comenzó a tomar una serie de elaboraciones y esta vez usaría todo el recurso que fuera necesario para encontrarlo.

* * *

Boruto no frenó, y aprovechaba a la vez para examinar el terreno, había muchas habitaciones y pasillos en donde fácilmente uno se perdería, pero había que ingeniárselas con todo el recurso que le quedaba para encontrar el camino correcto. Solo se concentraba en un único objetivo, mientras corría por ese sendero, había un fin y llegaría cueste lo que cueste. De esa forma llegaría a Mitsuki.

— ¿Tú de nuevo? — Boruto reconoció la voz de Log con molestia, supuso en un principio que tarde o temprano se encontraría nuevamente con él, se giró para encararlo — Sí que eres tonto, a pesar de que tenías una oportunidad de escapar, preferiste regresar por tu amigo —

— ¿Dónde está?— soltó sin rodeos.

— No tiene caso que vayas tras él —

Boruto se lanzó hacia Log para darle un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

— Es inútil, estás agotado así que no hay manera de que puedas dañarme —

— ¡Cállate! —

— Que obstinado —

Log logra sujetarlo hasta mantenerlo inmovilizado en el suelo.

— Escúchame con atención mocoso. Mitsuki no puede regresar a Konoha, ¿entiendes? no es lo que parece ¿Y quieres saber por qué? —

Log se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo de Boruto se desvaneció.

— ¿Kagebunshin? —

Detrás de él se encontraba el auténtico Boruto, preparando un rasengan, no de los suyos, sino el verdadero y original.

— ¡No cometeré el mismo error! — gritó haciendo que Log se girara sorprendido.

Boruto se lanzó hacia él mientras dejaba que la técnica arrasara contra Log, con todas sus fuerzas, impactando contra la pared haciendo que se temblara el sitio.

Fue su límite, pero supuso que usando la técnica definitiva de usa padre sería suficiente como para inmovilizarlo, al menos por unos momentos. Jadeaba porque ya no le quedaba reservas ni siquiera para un kagebunshin, pero no le iba a detener hasta encontrar a Mitsuki. Y continuó su camino lentamente hasta que escuchó la siguiente declaración de Log.

— **No es humano…**

Sin embargo Boruto siguió caminando, ignorándolo mientras escuchaba "no es humano", una y otra vez en su mente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota final:** Dependiendo de la extensión del próximo capítulo, creo que el siguiente sería el final :'0 sumando a que este capítulo fue el más largo. Y ufff la verdad es que disfruté mucho escribir esto. Espero tener el próximo capítulo para la semana que viene, procuraré escribir el fin de semana, veremos… xD De hecho tengo algún adelanto, solo falta acomodarlo. Y nuevamente gracias por leer! Y como siempre, todo será aclarado, o al menos eso intentaré (?) :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Lamento si encuentran errores de antemano, necesito una beta D:**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

 **Pasado**

Hace tiempo, después de terminar otra de sus misiones el nuevo equipo siete estaba recorriendo tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea mientras comenzaba el atardecer.

— Ahhh — suspiró Boruto mientras apoyaba su cabeza tras sus brazos cruzados

— Toda esta misión me dio mucha hambre dattebasa —

En ese momento pasaron por la tienda de hamburguesas y Boruto visualizó Shikadai con Inojin, ellos también los vieron desde la ventana y levantaron la mano en señal de saludo. Boruto se entusiasma con la idea de ir a comer con ellos.

— ¿Qué les parece si les invito a comer hamburguesas dattebasa? — les propuso a su equipo.

— ¡Boruto! —

— ¿Y ahora qué Sarada? — respondió el aludido ante el tono de la chica.

— Primero hay que reportar la misión a Konohamaru-sensei

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? — Sarada soltó un suspiro tratando de no perder la paciencia.

— Mi papá regresará después de mucho tiempo y le prometí a mamá que llegaría temprano para ayudarle con la cena. Así que háganlo ustedes— dijo señalando al dúo.

— Podemos hacerlo más tarde, ahora tengo mucha hambre dattebasa — dijo pasando de largo de la chica seguido por su amigo Mitsuki. De pronto los lentes de Sarada destellaron con escrutinio.

— Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio — siseó la Uchiha con un tono amenazante.

— Que mandona… — murmuró después de un rato de que se fuera Sarada. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir — Rayos, realmente quiero comer, así que será mejor hacer esto de una buena vez — dijo para luego comenzar a caminar con desgano hacia la dirección contraria de la tienda soltando pequeñas rabietas.

— Yo lo haré — escuchó la voz de Mitsuki por detrás, Boruto soltó una leve exclamación de asombro.

— Estás seguro Mitsuki? — dijo después de girarse, el susodicho asintió.

— Claro, siempre es un placer ayudarte —

Boruto simplemente se quedó atisbado, no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, si eso significaba sentirse halagado o incómodo.

— Ah… supongo que… gracias? —

Mitsuki le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue saltando tejado tras tejado mientras Boruto simplemente se quedó parado observándolo. No se dio cuenta que se quedó mirando en la dirección de Mitsuki más tiempo de lo normal hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Con su mirada pensativo ingresó al local de comidas rápida y se dirigió en la dirección de Inojin y Shikadai.

Boruto ya se había acomodado con los chicos junto con su comida, comenzó a comer con moderación y a la vez jugaban a las consolas en equipo, como siempre lo hacían, hasta que Shikadai rompió el silencio.

— ¿Y Mitsuki? Pensé que estaba contigo

— Ah… es que él se tuvo que ir para reportar la misión — respondió Boruto concentrándose en su jugada. Inojin le dirigió una mirada astuta.

— Sí él no se hubiese ido para reportar la misión, entonces tú no estarías con nosotros, verdad? —

— Ajá — respondió con desapego.

— Entonces lo hizo por ti — prosiguió Inojin. Lo que provocó que Boruto se desconcentrara en su estrategia de jugada.

— ¡No! quiero decir, algo así — exclamó Boruto a la defensiva. Más bien era una conjetura que lo obligaba a negar. Ellos no sabían el extraño trato que le tenía Mitsuki hacia él y de las confusiones que podría generar — ¿y qué hay con eso? — continuó luego de meditarlo un rato.

— Justamente estábamos conversando sobre eso… y pensamos que es algo raro —

— Más bien es demasiado raro — agregó Inojin sin filtro.

— Chicos… — Aflojó Boruto después de pausar el juego— ya tuvimos una charla sobre eso, es cierto que Mitsuki es… raro, pero cuando lo conoces es alguien genial dattebasa—

— Eso es porque solo está contigo, hasta puedo ver que está muy interesado en ti —

— Es sospechoso — añadió Shikadai.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? — preguntó con cierto rastro de curiosidad.

— Piénsalo de este modo, hace poco sabemos que el padre de Mitsuki se trata de Orochimaru, es un criminal, traidor, asesinó al tercer Hokage, y quien sabe hasta donde puede llegar su historial —

Boruto frunció el ceño, nadie más que él sabía lo fastidioso que era cargar con ese peso de ser "El hijo del Hokage", y viendo como hacían lo mismo con Mitsuki por ser hijo de un criminal, sentía una profunda molestia que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

— Lo que haya hecho su padre, no se relaciona con él — murmuró.

— No estoy seguro Boruto, Mitsuki parece agradable pero hay detalles que no se pueden dejar pasar por alto, demostró ser alguien frío, como en aquella pelea que casi mata a Iwabee y otras cosas más, recuerdas cuando propuso matar a Shino sensei? —

Inojin prosiguió con una mano en su mentón, pensativo.

— Me contaron que padre era más o menos así, casi un robot sin embargo él tenía un pasado que lo mantenía aferrado, una historia ¿qué hay de Mitsuki? ¿Lo sabes?

— No, y sinceramente no creo que esto nos lleve a alguna parte, así que ¿podrían dejar eso por favor? Me quita el apetito —

— ¿Qué pasa Boruto? Lo defiendes tanto… es conveniente que se lleve bien con el hijo del Hokage, ya que pasa mucho tiempo contigo ¿acaso ya te está manipulando?

— ¿Qué dijiste?! — Boruto tomó la chaqueta de Inojin con furia. El intenso ambiente llamaba la atención de los demás comensales. Lo cual hizo que Shikadai se levantara poniéndose en la altura de Boruto frenando la situación.

— Basta — sentenció con firmeza, sobretodo para Inojin — Boruto… esto nunca te lo contamos, pero en la excursión de Kirigakure nos encontramos a Mitsuki hablando con un extraño sujeto, esa charla no se veía nada bueno ya que dijeron que estaban relacionados con la aldea de la niebla y con los espadachines, luego nos descubrieron y por un momento pensé que nos matarían, pero Mitsuki intervino… sin embargo, ese sujeto que acompañaba a Mitsuki, nos hizo prometer que no digamos ninguna palabra sobre esto—

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras Boruto procesaba todo lo que escuchó, pensando en las conclusiones que podría llegar.

Aligeró sus hombros después de soltar a Inojin y sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿Saben qué? Me tengo que ir, nos vemos — dijo a secas mientras se levantaba de su asiendo ignorando las objeciones de sus amigos.

* * *

Boruto estaba sentado en una banca, en estos momentos quería estar solo. Toda esta situación lo estaba confundiendo. Era cierto que no sabía todo sobre su amigo Mitsuki, y por todas esas cosas raras que le dice, lo confundía aún más, quizás… de esa forma como lo trataba era algo así como una manipulación, no estaba seguro.

Por inercia se giró hacia el otro lado sin pensar que se encontraría con alguien al lado suyo, algo que hizo que inmediatamente reaccionara.

— ¿Pero qué rayos?! — exclamó casi aterrado, alejándose instintivamente de Mitsuki que apareció sin que él se diera cuenta.

Aunque Boruto mostrara esa expresión, Mitsuki permanecía tranquilo y con esa mirada cargada de inocencia.

— ¿Pasó algo malo Boruto? —

— No, nada — dijo luego de acomodarse — ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— Te vi cuando pasaba y me pareció raro verte solo y pensativo —

— ¿Ah sí? Ya veo…— hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba de reojo y este siempre le respondía con esa linda sonrisa, parecía de esas falsas que a veces le describía Inojin, se preguntaba si se trataba de eso — Mitsuki, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

Boruto decidió tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, armándose valor. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este día.

— Me he dado cuenta que eres demasiado raro conmigo, dices cosas raras como que te quedarás en la aldea por mi, o que eres muy dependiente de mis acciones, no lo entiendo, pero por alguna razón esas cosas me hacen sentir muy incómodo

— ¿Por qué? Se supone que así actúan las personas cuando a uno le importa a alguien — Dijo Mitsuki girándose hacia él con curiosidad, sentía como si invadiera su espacio personal, Boruto se aterró y lo apartó con su mano.

— ¡No! no de esa forma, tú lo haces ver muy

extraño — se estaba exaltando más de lo previsto, sin embargo Mitsuki permanecía confundido, como si no comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

— Yo… no lo entiendo, no se supone que debería pasar esto

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Tratas de conseguir algo con esto? —

— ¿Qué?

— Escucha… Inojin y Shikadai me dijeron que en la excursión te vieron hablando con alguien, escucharon que ustedes estaban vinculados con la aldea de la niebla, además eres bastante misterioso sobre tu pasado, tu familia… y yo, no sé qué pensar de ti

— Ya veo… no confías en mi —

— N-no, no se trata de eso — dijo luego de incorporarse, después reflexionó… quizás se trataba de eso, se quedó mirando hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

— Esta bien — La voz de Mitsuki lo sacó de su letargo, él se levantó y pasó de su lado contrario, frenando en ese momento antes de continuar — No te equivocas… tengo muchos secretos —

Dicho esto Mitsuki se fue alejando, Boruto se mantuvo en su sitio conmocionado, podía oír como disminuía el sonido de los pasos de Mitsuki, hasta que se giró para darse cuenta que ya no estaba.

 **Presente**

Continuó corriendo, asegurándose estar lo más lejos posible de ese sujeto llamado "Log". Sin embargo por la poca energía que le quedaba, sus movimientos se hacían torpes, lo que hizo que se tropezara y cayera duramente contra el suelo, por esos breves momentos estaba temblando de dolor, pero no se iba a rendir. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, lo utilizó para incorporarse lentamente.

Después de enderezarse, continuó circulando hasta que se percató de un extraño pasaje. Boruto se asomó por curiosidad y en esa abertura había un pasillo con estantes de libros, luego de pasar por eso se encontró en un sitio que cumplía con las características de un laboratorio, con enormes tubos de ensayo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — se preguntó mientras se acercaba a esos enormes estanques cilíndricos llenos de sustancia líquida de contenido dudoso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de examinarlo, percibió la presencia de alguien.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— se giró instintivamente pero no vio nada.

Silencio y soledad albergaba en ese sitio. Boruto sudó un poco con nerviosismo, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas y energías para defenderse. Tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente, no iba a esconderse, no iba con sus parámetros.

— No me importa quien seas, estoy harto de este sitio ¡Así que muéstrate!—

Cuando se asomó sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa, ahí de espaldas se encontraba la silueta que Boruto estaba buscando.

— Mitsuki… — musitó con asombro.

Se trataba aparentemente de él, así que comenzó a llamarle mientras se dirigía hacia su dirección.

— ¡Hey Mitsuki! ¿Me escuchas? —

Pero el susodicho parecía no inmutarse. Aquello lo molestó.

— ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!—

El aludido se dio vuelta con una sonrisa despreocupada lo que hizo que Boruto diera un traspié hacia atrás con una notable incredulidad en su rostro. El semblante de Mitsuki era totalmente diferente de lo que esperaba. A Boruto no le costó darse cuenta de eso.

— Tú no eres Mitsuki —

El aludido soltó una leve carcajada que hizo erizar la piel de Boruto, sonaba socarrona y sombría, fuera de los parámetros de la gentileza del Mitsuki que conocía. Luego ese impostor le dirigió una mirada insinuante.

— ¿Seguro? —

— ¿Dónde está? — indagó con voz áspera, expresando su enojo.

El otro apoyó la mano en su rostro, aparentando cansancio mientras cerraba sus ojos por unos momentos. Boruto no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solamente estaba sintiendo como su paciencia se acababa.

— Mírame — dijo este después de unos minutos de silencio, dirigiendo su vista directamente hacia Boruto, haciendo que este se estremeciera, con esos ojos malditos que literalmente le atravesaban el alma.

Después de eso, con esa mano comenzó a desprender su rostro haciendo que los ojos de Boruto se ampliaran con horror. ¿Acaso no se trataba de un jutsu de transformación?

— Qué… ¿qué es lo que haces? ¡Detente! —

El otro solo sonreía con cinismo, llegando al punto de la morbosidad mientras disfrutaba el horror que le causaba a Boruto mientras se desprendía cada vez más su rostro, como si fuera una máscara, revelando unos ojos más filosos que los de Mitsuki, tan parecidos a una serpiente.

Boruto estaba demasiado mareado y cansado que se apoyó contra la pared, sentía que no podía mover sus piernas ¿acaso había caído en un genjutsu?

— ¿Q-quién eres? — indagó con dificultad.

— Acaso mi querido hijo no te comentó sobre mí —

Ahora su voz sonaba diferente, pero Boruto comprendió muy bien de quien se trataba.

— ¿O-orochimaru? —

El otro soltó su típica sonrisa mientras lo contemplaba fijamente por unos momentos, estrechando sus ojos sobre él. Boruto no sabía qué hacer, aparte de sentirse acorralado y aterrado por la apariencia del sujeto.

— Es verdad, esos ojos azules parecen tener un gran poder oculto derivado a un buen linaje, y no solo tienes esa valiosa sangre corriendo por tus venas. Tu condición física es excelente —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

El otro alargó su sonrisa, abrió la boca para hablar hasta que un sonido sordo irrumpió. Orochimaru miró hacia abajo y vio con asombro como su abdomen había sido atravesado por un brazo, la profundidad de la herida fue realizado por esas filosas garras que de esa forma adquirieron.

Orochimaru sonrió luego de encogerse sus hombros y desapareció, en todo este tiempo se trataba de un clon de serpientes.

Boruto se tomó unos momentos para procesar lo que acabó de ocurrir, respirando pesadamente por la conmoción, su mirada se dirigió con vacilación hacia quien estaba frente a él.

— Mitsuki —

El aludido simplemente pasó de largo ignorándolo mientras se dirigía en una sola dirección, se detuvo y extendió su brazo apuntando el estanque.

— Raiton: Hebi Ikazuchi — pronunció escuetamente, luego en su brazo expulsó un rayo amarillento con forma de serpiente que impactó en la primera cisterna destruyéndolo.

Boruto se cubrió los ojos ante el impacto inesperado sin comprender totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — exclamó.

Mitsuki parecía no oírle ya que continuaba destruyendo los estanques del laboratorio. Era demasiado ruido como para llamar la atención pensó Boruto con nerviosismo, no, no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba.

 _"Ya encontramos un reemplazo"_

 _"No es humano_ "

En ese entonces, pudo comprender con claridad de lo que se trataba mientras que a la vez observaba como Mitsuki extendía su brazo una vez más sobre el último estanque que quedaba. Boruto sintió como el tiempo se volvió en cámara lenta y comenzó a contemplar aquella cisterna en donde se apreciaba una especie de embrión inmaduro entre la sustancia líquida. Boruto abrió la boca tratando de soltar algunas palabras, pero en ese instante Mitsuki expulsó el último rayo exterminando esa forma de vida para siempre.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que invadió en cada espacio de ese lugar.

— Mitsuki… tú…

— Se acabó — pronunció con voz queda, aún de espaldas.

— ¿Seguro? —

Boruto y Mitsuki se giraron encontrándose con el interlocutor de todo esto. Apareció nuevamente Orochimaru.

— Es un buen lugar para una reunión ¿no lo crees mi querido hijo? —

Mitsuki permaneció en silencio estoico, al menos eso notó Boruto, así que aventuró a iniciar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —

— Querer… — pronunció el mayor — Lo que quiero es algo muy sencillo, desde hace mucho tiempo estuve trabajando para mantener esta forma, así poder tener la capacidad de superar los límites de la humanidad, el poder… y para encontrarlo necesito la inmortalidad, aunque eso signifique ir más allá de la ética

— Tengo entendido que ya lo tienes —

— Eso es correcto, sin embargo para obtener eso necesito un nuevo recipiente, y no acepto a cualquiera, tiene que ser joven y especial. Y me he dado cuenta que tú eres el indicado.

Boruto comenzó a acomodarse en posición de pelea, no iba a permitir que lo utilizaran como un recipiente, aunque tenía pocas fuerzas, no le importaba, ya que estaba con Mitsuki.

Hasta que Mitsuki se puso delante de él, sorprendiéndolo.

— Boruto, puedo notalr que tienes poca reserva de chakra, deja que me encargue de esto, él es muy peligroso —

— ¿Estás seguro? —

— Sí, además quiero luchar contra él —

Orochimaru sonrió.

— Ya veo… así que piensas protegerlo —

— Esto es algo que yo lo decidí por mi cuenta —

— Eso solamente aumentará el calibre de lo valioso que será mi próximo recipiente —

Y sin más, Mitsuki se lanzó contra Orochimaru para darle una patada que fácilmente el otro pudo esquivar con una calmada sonrisa. Después usó sus brazos para amarrarlo con toda su fuerza, si era posible, lo asfixiaría, sin embargo el cuerpo de su padre se desvaneció para el asombro de Mitsuki.

Para Boruto toda esta situación era alarmante, jamás pensó que vería a Mitsuki lanzarse sin pensar frente a un oponente como Orochimaru. Conociendo a Mitsuki analizaría el terreno antes de actuar tan precipitadamente.

Y en ese instante, pudo ver que detrás de Mitsuki se encontraba Orochimaru.

— ¡Mitsuki! — exclamó Boruto.

El aludido se giró para darle un golpe, pero justo su padre pudo atraparlo sin problema y a la vez torciéndole la muñeca de Mitsuki. Lo tomó del cuello y lo impactó contra la pared.

— Lo siento, pero por ahora no tengo interés en ti — en cada dedo de su palma, brillaron bucles de chakra apuntando en el abdomen de Mitsuki — ¡Sello de cinco elementos! — Sus cinco dedos impactaron en el abdomen del chico, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor.

Después de eso Mitsuki se encontraba en el suelo, medio inconsciente mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

— Esto está mal, tengo que hacer algo —

pensó Boruto con nerviosismo mientras comenzaba a hacer el sello de manos para los clones de sombras.

Aparecieron cuatro clones de sí mismo y se dirigieron en dirección a Orochimaru mientras el original iba por detrás para ejecutar alguna maniobra.

Orochimaru solo se giró, y con solo levantar su brazo originó una potente ráfaga de viento que impactó contra los clones desapareciendo uno tras otro. Boruto se frenó repentinamente viendo desesperanzado como sus últimos recursos fueron ineficaces.

— Eso fue bastante imprudente, utilizar tus últimas reservas de chakra para una técnica como esa —

Orochimaru sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el chico. Boruto retrocedía mientras este se acercaba cada vez más, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer otro jutsu, lanzarse contra él sería una locura teniendo en cuenta su clara desventaja. No tenía oportunidad contra él.

De repente Orochimaru se detuvo a unos pasos de Boruto siendo como el ambiente se tornaba más sombrío, miró de reojo hacia atrás alargando su sonrisa.

— Parece que ya despertaste —

Boruto por su parte estaba boquiabierto por lo que estaba presenciando. Veía como Mitsuki se reincorporaba mientras un aura de chakra invadía en su cuerpo.

— Escúchame con atención padre… — pronunció Mitsuki con voz grave, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de forma paulatinamente, cuando completó su transformación, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo — No te atrevas a tocarlo

Con gran velocidad, Mitsuki se dirigió hacia Orochimaru, lo había tomado del cuello y comenzó a atravesar pared tras pared junto con él.

Boruto solo estaba procesando lo que acabó de ver, Mitsuki cambió de forma ¿Ese era todo su poder? ¿Tan fuerte era?

Se inclinó para contemplar los cráteres que dejó ese reciente ataque… era un camino que conducía al exterior. Boruto se aventuró a seguir ese camino hasta llegar a la salida.

Se ve obligado a detenerse después de que una brisa le golpeara levemente en su rostro, fresca y súbita. Boruto inspecciona el exterior, estaban dentro de una caverna bien estructurada, en todo este tiempo.

Boruto continuó corriendo siguiendo los rastros de destrucción que dejó Mitsuki, hasta que se detuvo en un precipicio y desde allí podía distinguir un destello que deslumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Comenzó a inspeccionarlo y visualizó a Mitsuki con Orochimaru. La diferencia en donde se situaba con el suelo no era tanto, así que saltó aterrizando en la superficie de abajo.

— No te acerques – advirtió Mitsuki adivinando la intención de Boruto.

— ¿Por qué?! – protestó, hasta que se percató rápidamente las condiciones del terreno.

Mitsuki permanecía frente a su padre, con el brazo atravesando firmemente su abdomen contra un muro de rocas. Era muy notable que gran parte de su abdomen se encontraba dañado, eso incluía el conjunto de sus órganos vitales.

— Así que seré asesinado por mi propio hijo, es una ironía que me alegra protagonizar, como una tragedia

— ¿A qué te refieres? — indagó Boruto sabiendo que Mitsuki no se inmutaria.

— Él es especial. Yo lo cree para esto, para que sea más poderoso que yo… —

Orochimaru alargó su brazo y descansó su mano sobre la mejilla de Mitsuki — De eso se trata, tú serás mi legado… mi querido hijo

Mitsuki se mantuvo impasible, mientras el manto de chakra en su cuerpo se intensificaba debido a la transformación, lo cual hizo perforación se profundizara. Al finalizar, Mitsuki retiró su mano con brusquedad del abdomen de su padre, de esa forma terminando con él.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se cerraron y su cuerpo quedó inerte mientras su mano caía de la mejilla de su hijo. Mitsuki simplemente le dio la espalda comenzó a caminar, hasta que sintió una aflicción que lo obligó a arrodillarse, mientras su transformación se desvanecía.

Boruto rápidamente se acercó hacia él, vio que estaba agotado luego de haber utilizado esa transformación. Si no fuera por la intervención de Mitsuki, se convertiría en un recipiente de Orochimaru. Las acciones de Mitsuki siempre le demostraron más que palabras. Se sentía tonto en haber dudado sobre él, porque a pesar de todo, tenía la certeza de que podría contar con él, siempre.

Lo cual hizo que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mitsuki jadeaba de cansancio mientras su mirada se posicionaba hacia abajo, hasta que se percató de un brazo extendido hacia él, se trataba de Boruto sonriéndole gentilmente.

— Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a levantarte dattebasa —

Mitsuki sonrió también con un aire cansancio a diferencia de Boruto. Tomó su mano y logró reincorporarse.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes manteniendo sus manos juntas, lo que para Boruto se sintió como un alivio después de todo. Ahora podrían regresar a la Aldea juntos.

Mitsuki apretó su agarre, pero Boruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Mitsuki lo lanzó apartándolo de él.

— ¡Mitsuki! —

Orochimaru había extendido su cuello y sus colmillos habían perforado en el cuello de Mitsuki. Era fácil deducir que la idea principal de Orochimaru era morderle a él en vez de a Mitsuki. Eso lo enfureció.

— No te saldrás con la tuya maldito — Boruto comenzó a preparar una técnica en su brazo — ¡Raiton: Jinraisen! —

Lanzó una flecha de rayo atravesado el cuello de Orochimaru, justo después de que este se apartara de Mitsuki, y así logrando decapitarlo.

La cabeza de Orochimaru cayó en el suelo y estaba rondando hasta quedar frente a Boruto.

— Ahora sí… — formuló al final con una sonrisa y voz temblorosamente cínica mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo.

Boruto se quedó observándolo con los puños apretados preguntándose a que se refería con eso ¿qué iba hacer? Ya estaba en sus últimas, dentro de poco iba a morir y solo eso.

Su mirada se alarmó cuando escuchó un quejido de Mitsuki y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

Mitsuki estaba inclinado mientras se sujetaba con la zona del cuello con fuerza mientras gruñía de dolor.

— Oye…— intentó acercarse

— Estoy bien — le aseguró con voz apretada mientras se enderezaba. Boruto no parecía muy convencido así que frunció su ceño con inquietud.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — así que tomó la mano de Mitsuki y lo cruza sobre su hombro así recarga su peso sobre él. Y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque.

Boruto se tomó unos momentos para detenerse, miró de reojo a Mitsuki, se encontraba bastante agotado como para mantenerse sobre sí mismo. Mitsuki estaba reprimiendo el dolor que le causaba esa mordida, lo notaba ya que desde que lo tomó de la mano, no lo apartó. Mitsuki aprovechaba de eso para apretar su mano intentando reprimir ese dolor mientras que con la otra lo usaba para presionar la herida.

Aunque Mitsuki presionaba fuertemente su mano con la suya, Boruto no objetaba por eso. Su justificación era porque gracias a ese contacto, Boruto podría olvidarse de la pérdida de sensibilidad en sus manos, le transmitía una profunda tranquilidad. Así que permitió entrelazarla con la suya, dejar que Mitsuki le apretara su mano, aunque le rompiera los huesos. Al menos eso le permitiría sentir nuevamente. De esa manera, quizás, podría intentar conciliar el dolor de Mitsuki también.

— Vamos — instó más para sí mismo que para Mitsuki, teniendo en cuenta su condición.

Continuaban a paso lento entre los árboles, ya era de noche y acompañada por la brisa nocturna. No se detuvieron en ningún momento a pesar de que Boruto tenía que cargar el peso de los dos, no iba a rendirse.

Hasta que inesperadamente Mitsuki soltó un quejido más grave alertando a Boruto.

— ¡Mitsuki! —

— No es nada — siseó entre dientes con voz temblorosa. Boruto frunció el ceño ofendido.

— "¿No es nada?" — repitió furioso

Mitsuki se alejó dando un traspié hacia atrás. Boruto se dio vuelta para encararlo. Y pudo ver con claridad las pequeñas marcas que estaban invadiendo en su cuerpo, desprendiendo un aura totalmente oscura.

Su Jogan se activó automáticamente y Boruto pudo contemplar que ese manto provenía de la zona de su cuello.

— Esas marcas…— Boruto se dirigió hacia él, pero Mitsuki extendió su brazo manteniendo distancia.

— El sello maldito está emergiendo — le respondió con voz queda.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? —

— No puedes hacer nada — sentenció con voz apagada — Solo… tienes que marcharte—

— ¿Qué?! ¡No digas tonterías! —

Boruto se acercó nuevamente, lo que hizo que Mitsuki aumentara la intensidad del aura y lo mirara con sus pupilas contraídas.

— ¡Te dije que te marcharas! —

Mitsuki le lanzó una ráfaga de viento que golpeó directamente a Boruto, lanzándolo contra el árbol. El quejido de Boruto alarmó a Mitsuki, haciendo que su aura disminuyera.

— ¡Boruto! —

— Ugh… eso dolió — se quejó Boruto, se percató de que ese ataque le dejó una herida en forma diagonal en el medio de su torso, no era lo suficientemente profundo para herir sus órganos internos, pero bastaba como para lastimarlo y manchar su camisa con sangre.

— Sabía que esto pasaría — Mitsuki se mantuvo en su posición, contraído — Se supone que debería cuidarte, pero es mi culpa que estés en esta situación, después de todo lo que pasaste, no soy digno de tu compañía, deberías odiarme —

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó conteniendo su furia

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡No te atrevas a cargar con esto mientras estoy contigo, idiota!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese punto de aflicción de la marca que aumentaba el ritmo del aura de forma irregular. Boruto comprendió que Mitsuki estaba luchando contra esa marca ¿Fueron sus palabras?

Sin importar nada, ni el dolor de su abdomen, o la posibilidad de que Mitsuki lo atacara de nuevo, Boruto lo tomó de la túnica obligándole estar frente a frente. Lo ojos de Boruto resplandecían con decisión.

Solo había silencio, el aura se intensificaba, quizás Mitsuki podría ser capaz de lastimarlo si estaba bajo el control de ese sello… Pero a Boruto no le importaba.

— ¡No te rindas!

— Boruto… tú...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando Boruto apoyó su puño en el pecho de Mitsuki haciendo que este lo miraba estupefacto.

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra… Boruto pudo contemplar como el sello retrocedía y toda esa aura oscura se desvanecía. Era inverosímil pensar que desde su puño sentía como el corazón de Mitsuki aceleraba su ritmo, pero era así.

Boruto casi cuestionaba su falta de sensibilidad en sus manos, sin embargo Mitsuki cayó cansado sobre él, lo que hizo que este lo sostuviera a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo. Boruto cerró sus ojos por el cansancio del Jogan, restaurándolo en su forma normal.

— Mitsuki… El sello retrocedió ¿Estás bien? — preguntó este mientras le sostenía los hombros.

— Sí… eso creo — dijo luego reincorporase sin dejar de sonreír con cansancio Boruto soltó una breve exclamación y se quedó en su posición extrañado.

— Boruto, si el sello logra desarrollarse completamente, no podré controlarlo, ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme… incluso podría convertirme en un monstruo ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? —

— Lo sé, pero haremos lo imposible para arreglarlo ¡No importa lo que cueste dattebasa! —

Mitsuki cerró sus ojos reflexionando hasta que finalmente sonrió, sereno.

— Es imposible… — repitió despacio para sí, una respuesta ambigua para Boruto — Es difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, es muy propio de ti —

— Entonces… ¿regresarás? –

— Contigo — afirmó con suavidad — siempre y cuando tú estés allí, yo también lo estaré –

Boruto sentía como una inmensa alegría se formaba mientras se sonrojaba levemente, difícil de disimular.

— ¡Qué bien!

Pero por más allá de traerlo de vuelta, no había pensado en su destino. Mitsuki no tenía a nadie en la Aldea, él siempre estaba solo. Lo cual hizo planteárselo, después de todo lo que pasaron, que a partir de ahora las cosas no volverían a ser así, Mitsuki no estará solo, incluso le proporcionaría su hogar sin importar las objeciones de los demás. Aunque eso signifique ocultar detalles de esto.

* * *

Ambos caminaban a ritmo moderado, Boruto miraba su mano con una sonrisa, abriendo y cerrándola, con esperanza, lo que era equivalente a Mitsuki cada vez que lo juntaba, disimuladamente miró hacia él para asegurarse de su condición y ese extraño sello, que extrañamente se encontraba inactivo.

— Entonces ya lo sabes — inició Mitsuki haciendo que el aludido regresara a su posición rápidamente, su tono sonaba con seriedad pero sin perder esa sonrisa.

— Acerca de eso, sinceramente no me importa si no eres humano o lo que sea, mientras sigas siendo tú, está bien para mí dattebasa —

Una abierta declaración que permitió a Boruto sentir un alivio al expresarlo. Mitsuki lo miró con asombro, pero luego le sonrió de esa manera que solo se lo dedicaría a él. Mezclado con sinceridad, pureza y algo más, que suele incomodar a Boruto a veces, pero últilamente ya no le molestaba eso.

— Boruto… quiero que sepas que me alegra haberte conocido

— ¿Ahh? — soltó Boruto después de acomodar su cabeza tras sus brazos mientras lo miraba de reojo con escepticismo — ¿Qué es eso tan de repente? —

Mitsuki simplemente regresó su vista al frente. Boruto entrecerró sus ojos aparentando displicencia, sentía que se estaba burlando de él, porque ya sabía eso. Era muy evidente para todos.

— Hump como sea, eso es evidente de ti ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa? — dijo con desgano mezclado con ironía, luego de cerrar sus ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio en ese momento que parecía haber sentenciado el final de la conversación.

— Te amo

Boruto se detuvo abruptamente, abriendo sus ojos al máximo mientras observaba como Mitsuki continuaba con el recorrido.

Mitsuki siempre tenía una extraña forma de expresarse, y lo peor es que no podía justificar sus acciones ya que siempre caían sobre él y no con los demás.

Y eso era algo que Boruto siempre lo supo, pero no se sentía preparado para escucharlo. Porque no sabría qué hacer, o qué sentir. Era una declaración con muchas variantes. Mitsuki era demasiado puro como para amar de esa manera… no estaba seguro.

— Oye Boruto — lo llamó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Boruto parpadeó un par de veces y luego se dirigió hacia la dirección de Mitsuki.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? — Dijo en un tono despacio, Mitsuki dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo nocturno.

— Mira

Boruto le hizo caso y contempló el cielo, las estrellas y la luna brillaban tal como se esperaba. El encierro no le permitía apreciar esos detalles, por lo cual en este momento era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podría disfrutarlo, la inmensa tranquilidad que le daba.

— Se ve genial… — comentó Boruto con una sonrisa sin perder la vista hacia el cielo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Boruto sintió un golpe en seco en la zona delicada del cuello haciéndole perder el conocimiento instantáneamente. Lo último que recordó fue un "Lo siento" de parte de Mitsuki, aunque no estaba seguro si era un producto de su imaginación.

* * *

Cuando Boruto abrió sus ojos, lo primero que se encontró fue con la figura de Sarada.

— Boruto, que bueno que despertaras — soltó ella con alivio.

Boruto se tensó rápidamente luego de enderezarse en la cama, comenzó a mirar por todas partes con desesperación, al parecer estaba en un hospital ya que se percató que tenía algunas vendas, sobretodo en sus manos y estaba conectado en un tubo intravenoso. Cada segundo pasaba, y se ponía más nervioso por esa ausencia.

— Dónde está Mitsuki — preguntó sin rodeos.

El rostro de Sarada adquirió una mueca de asombro hasta llegar a tristeza, mientras sus ojos se desviaban con pesar, haciendo que Boruto perdiera la paciencia.

— ¡Sarada! — insistió Boruto. Ella lo miró con desánimo.

— Estabas solo cuando te encontraron a unos metros de la aldea — respondió con voz apagada.

Boruto comenzó a levantarse haciendo que Sarada se alarmara.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —

— Iré a averiguar — Estaba caminando hasta que se dio cuenta que esos conectores lo estorbaban, y comenzó a extraerlos hasta que Sarada lo sostuvo fuertemente de su muñeca.

— ¡Déjame Sarada!

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a dejar que te involucres en otra tontería! Estuviste más de un mes desaparecido, todos estaban preocupados por ti.

Boruto gruñó y alejó su muñeca con enojo.

— ¿Y que hay de Mitsuki?

Hubo un silencio en ese momento, hasta que Sarada le respondió con voz apagada.

—Acerca de eso, se descubrió que él tuvo que ver con tu desaparición ¿Lo sabes?

Boruto asintió con firmeza.

— Sí, lo sé

— Entonces… ¿por qué?—

— No es tan así como piensas, tienes que creerme Sarada

— Sé que no mientes, pero...

— Pero es verdad — apareció Sasuke de pronto en la puerta de la habitación.

— Papá —

— Tío Sasuke…—

— Sarada, nos puedes dejar a solas – le pidió su padre.

La chica asintió y se retiró en silencio cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Boruto bajó su mirada con mesura, estaba profundamente furioso con Mitsuki por haberle hecho esto, apretó sus puños, qué estúpido.

— Acerca de tus brazos… — comenzó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio — en esos días que estabas en el cautiverio te introdujeron células de Hashirama en tu cuerpo, al parecer tenía la propiedad de suministrarte las proteínas necesarias para que no murieras por inanición, sin embargo tu cuerpo de alguna forma comenzaba a rechazar esos organismos y comenzaron a aparecer esos efectos secundarios, permaneciste en coma durante cuatro días para que Sakura realizara ese tratamiento de extracción, gracias a eso pudimos evitar las secuelas permanentes —

Aún así Boruto permaneció en su mundo, no parecía importarle lo que le estaba comentando Sasuke.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo todo demás, sobretodo en Mitsuki.

— Tío Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — soltó de pronto.

— Pensábamos que con Yamato teniendo a Orochimaru bajo vigilancia sería suficiente, supongo que fue una imprudencia de nuestra parte en primer lugar — Boruto seguía con la mirada cabizbaja, a lo que Sasuke suspiró — Si no fuera por él, no te hubiéramos encontrado — añadió. Boruto levantó su mirada ya que comprendió paulatinamente de quien se trataba.

— ¿Cómo? —

— Al parecer permitió que sus serpientes nos guiaran hacia ti — explicó con certeza — Sin embargo, su paradero es totalmente desconocido. Tu padre mandó un escuadrón para encontrarlo.

— ¿Y qué pasará si lo encuentran?

Sasuke se tomó unos momentos antes de responder, sabía que a Boruto le disgustaría la respuesta.

— Será juzgado

— ¡Él no es un criminal!

— Entiendo… pero exiliarse no fue una buena decisión de su parte.

— Tengo que hablar con mi padre, él tiene que entender lo que pasó.

— No puedes salir del hospital, tu situación es delicada además tu padre está muy ocupado para que interrumpas sus labores

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó apretando los dientes. "¿Por qué… Mitsuki?" se planteaba una que otra vez con remordimiento, sin embargo sentía que no podía enojarse con él, estaba seguro que era algo que Mitsuki no tenía opción de elegir. Si tan solo pudiera conseguir algo de información.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —

— Yo no lo sé, si tan solo fuera más fuerte —

— No sé si esto te hará sentir mejor, pero tu padre te comprende más de lo que crees

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Te lo contaré todo

* * *

En su primera noche después de despertar por primera vez, Boruto no podía dormir. Muchos pensamientos albergaban en su mente, la realidad de la amistad de su padre y maestro y todo lo que pasaron, sin embargo… se preguntaba si era lo mismo.

Miró hacia la ventana y contempló el cielo oscuro, la luna estaba en su completa posición, llena y más iluminada que nunca.

Iluminaba tanto que tuvo que apartar su vista. Pensó en Mitsuki, se preguntaba en donde estaba, si estaba bien, si algún día lo volvería a ver.

Comenzó a mirar su mano, se encontraba toda vendada así que comenzó a extraer los vendajes hasta contemplar su estado, continuaban claramente magulladas, entonces Boruto comenzó a mirarlo con aburrición como si no tuviera nada en especial, preguntándose en primer lugar qué estaba haciendo, entonces rió.

Lo cierto es que no podía olvidar las veces que sus manos estaban junto con la de Mitsuki, reconocía que ese contacto le brindó una inexplicable seguridad en las peores situaciones. Era necesario.

Mitsuki era puro, tanto como para expresarle tranquilamente que lo amaba, esa declaración le despertó sentimientos extraños para él, desconocidos y difíciles de comparar. Lo que hizo que su ausencia lo hiciera sentirse incompleto.

Si Mitsuki se alejó, seguramente fue porque estar con él, significaba exponerle al peligro como todo lo que pasó, era una extraña forma de protegerlo o de redimir la culpa que sentía.

Por eso después de su charla con Sasuke, este le pidió que lo entrenara en sus viajes que tenía en otras dimensiones. Quería ser fuerte, tan fuerte como había visto a Mitsuki. De esa forma, lograría encontrarlo.

Así que Boruto extendió su palma en dirección a la luna llena, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Y sonrió con decisión, lo iba a alcanzar, cueste lo que cueste, cerró su puño y lo dejó caer sobre su pecho sosteniendo esa silenciosa promesa.

Tener la motivación necesaria hizo que cerrara sus ojos con una sonrisa, lo haría… lo encontraría y le permitiría que esté a su lado, siguió pensando continuamente en eso hasta que sus párpados se sintieran pesados...

* * *

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, esto se debió a un conjunto de cosas, sobretodo en la parte de recrear escenas y en redacción.**

 **Fue el capítulo más largo del fic, me tomó 18 páginas de Word así que ufff espero que haya compensado la espera.**

 **Ah sí, ahora solo queda el epílogo de esta historia y es del punto de vista de Mitsuki. Después de eso tengo pensado en hacer otro fic MitsuBoru y cuando esté lo suficientemente elaborado, lo publicaré. Aprovecho para avisar que necesito una Beta Reader, me ayudaría bastante. Estoy segura que este capítulo se hubiera publicado mucho antes si tuviera una beta que me corrigiera ;o;**

 **Agradezco mucho su apoyo, espero que no tardarme con el epílogo (?) :D**


End file.
